


Strawberry Moon

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Body Swap, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Summer Solstice, irish magic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: Harry naprawdę powinien się dwa razy zastanowić zanim zgodził się na jedną z gierek Nialla. Szczególnie, że ta zawierała w sobie irlandzką magię. Chociaż skąd miał wiedzieć, że on i Louis skończą zamieniając się ciałami?





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strawberry Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372411) by [turnyourankle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle). 



Louis budzi się z powodu nacisku na swój pęcherz.

Jest wystarczająco mały, aby mógł powrócić do spania, ale najprawdopodobniej jedynie na kilka najbliższych godzin. Kilka trudnych i niekomfortowych godzin. Ziewa, używając do tego całego ciała, jego skóra mrowi, a usta są spierzchnięte. Równie dobrze może iść siku i napić się trochę wody.

Kilka sekund zajmuje mu to nim się orientuje. Zwęża swoje oczy, mała struga światła, która przechodzi poprzez rolety jest wystarczająco, by rozpoznał pokój Harry’ego. Chociaż wydaje się to dziwne, jakby widział to ze złej strony, ale z drugiej strony wciąż może być pijany.

Ponownie zamyka swoje oczy, kiedy ześlizguje się z łóżka, chcąc jak najdłużej rozkoszować się ciemnością. Może chodzić po domu Harry’ego i Nialla z opaską na oczach. Właściwie zrobił to w roku, kiedy przekonywał mamę i spędził noc perfekcyjnie manewrując po mieszkaniu.

Louis prawie uderza palcem o szafkę w łazience i bierze to za wskazówkę, że może nie powinien na ślepo chodzić po domu, kiedy jest pod wpływem. Jego głowa wciąż pływa, a jego kończyny są ciężkie, tak jakby były dla niego za duże.

Czuje się wystarczająco leniwy, by usiąść na toalecie, opadając na swój tyłek. Nawet jego palce wydają się niekomfortowe, kiedy wierzga nimi przy zimnej podłodze. Jest dziwny przebłysk koloru, kiedy porusza swoimi palcami i pochyla się do przodu, by zobaczyć, że jego paznokcie u stóp zostały pomalowane na niebiesko.

Huh.

To… nieoczekiwane. To naprawdę musiało być nowym żartem Nialla. To dziwne, że ani on, ani Harry nie obudził się, kiedy Niall wślizgnął się do pokoju, by pomalować paznokcie, chyba że… chyba że Harry też brał w tym udział. Nie może odrzucić tej opcji.

Będzie musiał pomyśleć o dobrej zemście. Może coś z pofarbowaniem włosów? Pochyla swoją głowę nad umywalką, przełykając dużą ilość zimnej wody, nim myje swoje dłonie.

Jego podbródek wciąż ocieka, więc unosi głowę do góry, wycierając swoją twarz tyłem swojej dłoni, nim sięga po ręcznik i widzi Harry’ego wpatrującego się w niego w lustrze.

Mruga, wciąż ciasno trzymając ręcznik w swoich dłoniach.

Może być ciemno i może wciąż być pijany, ale widok w lustrze wciąż nie za bardzo jest Louisem.

Instynktownie odwraca się na pięcie w tej małej łazience, ale oczywiście Harry nie stoi za nim. Wciąż leżał obok niego, kiedy Louis wstawał z łóżka. I nawet jeśli Harry byłby tutaj z nim to nadal nie wytłumaczałoby tego dlaczego nie ma w lustrze odbicia Louisa, więc…

Musi być jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie.

Otwiera swoje usta i widzi jak Harry w lustrze również to robi. Przyciąga ręcznik do swojej twarzy, by wytrzeć swój podbródek, a to duże dłonie Harry’ego, klepią ostrą szczękę Harry’ego.

Wciąż musi być nieźle najebany. To będzie to, prawda? Kto do kurwy wie co było w tym joincie, który dzielił z Grimmym? Definitywnie nie tylko marihuana? Kwas? Czy kwas sprawia, że ma się halucynacje? A może to ten nowy narkotyk, o którym Lottie mu mówiła, meow meow?

Grimmy powiedział, że ma nowego dostawcę, odkąd Greg chciał dwa razy tyle, może… kimkolwiek ten nowy gość jest pewnie pomieszał składniki. Dodał do tego borax czy coś. Ciągnie za swoją twarz, cóż… za twarz Harry’ego, policzki są giętkie pod jego dotykiem.

Racja. To będzie to. To wyjaśnia dlaczego czuje się tak wykończony, jego kończyny są luźne, a skóra zbyt ciasna.

Może sobie dać z tym radę, musi po prostu wrócić do spania, a potem to coś pod czego jest wpływem przejdzie przez jego system. Będzie świetnie.

Miał gorsze przygody niż to… z pewnością. Ten raz na Majorce, kiedy on i Harry się zgubili i włamali się do czyjegoś pokoju hotelowego, przeszkadzając w najbardziej niezręcznym seksie jakiego kiedykolwiek był świadkiem. To z pewnością się liczy. Więc ma po prostu małe halucynacje. Nie jest idealnie, ale nic nie może z tym zrobić.

Przynajmniej będzie miał niezłą historię do opowiedzenia pewnego dnia.

Powtarza sobie tą mantrę, kiedy jego serce bije mocno w jego klatce piersiowej.

Wraca do pokoju Harry’ego, próbując uspokoić oszalałe bicie swojego serca. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej teraz potrzebuje jest dostanie ataku paniki, to i tak nie sprawi, że narkotyk pod jakiego jest wpływem zniknie szybciej.

Jest zbyt ciemno, by zobaczyć coś więcej poza plecami Harry’ego, kiedy odchyla kołdrę. Louis musi kucnąć przy swoich odrzuconych ciuchach, długie palce znajdują jego telefon.

Przebiega przez ostatnie wiadomości i wysyła Nickowi szybkie ‘Co do kurwy mi dałeś? Ten joint był zjebany’

Wciąż trzyma swój telefon, kiedy opada na łóżko, ostrożnie, by nie obudzić Harry’ego. Kusi go, by go obudzić i wyjaśnić czego właśnie doświadczył, ale jest gówniana godzina i najprawdopodobniej Harry nigdy, by mu tego nie wybaczył. Poza tym, za kilka godzin wszystko będzie w normie.

Słucha oddechu Harry’ego i jego bezsensownych pomruków, są wystarczająco znajome, by mogły go uśpić.

~*~

Za drugim razem, gdy Louis się budzi coś wibruje pod jego ramieniem. Kręci się tak bardzo jak może, próbując się odsunąć od natarczywego obiektu, nieumyślnie uderzając w plecy Harry’ego.

Harry jęczy w odpowiedzi, a Louis uznaje, że ten dźwięk jest wyższy niż się tego spodziewał. Może Harry ma tak spektakularnego kaca jak on i zasygnalizował swój ból, jękiem. Louis z pewnością może się wczuć.

Przekręca swoje ramię, wyciągając to spod siebie. To jego telefon, z kilkoma przychodzącymi wiadomościami do przeczytania. To ma sens. Rzuca go na stolik nocny.

Harry ponownie jęczy, a Louis czuje jak jego czoło zostaje przyciśnięte do jego ramienia. Pociera o nie, kosmyki włosów przyczepiają się do jego spoconej skóry. Końcówki włosów Harry’ego pocierają o jego pachę, łaskoczą go, co jest dziwne. Jest przekonany, że jeszcze wczoraj włosy Harry’ego były długie i kręcone? Z pewnością nikt nie odważyłby się ściąć włosów Harry’ego podczas snu, wiedzieli, że musieliby zmierzyć się z Louisem, gdyby spieprzyli coś z Harrym.

\- Obudź się, Haz. Powinniśmy wziąć aspirynę - mamrocze, odwracając się, więc może prawidłowo obudzić Harry’ego z tym wyjątkiem, że… przed nim nie ma twarzy Harry’ego.

To jego twarz. Własna twarz Louisa z jego szyją, jego barkami oraz jego rękami. Louis jest przed Louisem, gwałtowne ziewnięcie objawia się na całym jego ciele, nim odwraca się i zakopuje swoją twarz w poduszce.

\- Co?! - Mówi z kamienną miną. Nie ma mentalnej pojemności, by przetworzyć to kurewstwo, czuje jakby chomik biegał na karuzeli w jego mózgu. Zwęża swoje oczy, czekając na zbawienie.

Z ostatniej nocy, a tak naprawdę z tego co się stało zaledwie kilka godzin temu, wyraźnie pamięta wstawanie i wycieczkę, gdzie myślał, że wygląda jak Harry… ale to był po prostu skutek tego ci wziął, prawda?

Louis nie może kontrolować tego jak napięty jest jego głos, kiedy pyta. - Harry?

\- Przestań krzyczeć - odpowiada własna twarz z Louisa z głosem Louisa, ale w rytmie Harry’ego i… cholera.

Louis wychodzi z łóżka, jego nogi zaplątują się w pościeli. Jedynie po ich widoku może powiedzieć, że nie są jego. Jedynie spoglądając na swój dół może powiedzieć, że cóż, nie jest sobą. Ale musi się upewnić, musi iść do łazienki i spojrzeć w lustro, aby się przekonać, że tak: wygląda dokładnie jak Harry. Lub właściwie, on jest Harrym. Krzywi się w lustrze, każda grupa mięśni wydaje się odpowiadać na komendy jego mózgu. Teraz to nie wydaje się jak bycie pod wpływem narkotyku czy halucynacje.

Udaje mu się wrócić do sypialni w jednym kawałku, aczkolwiek na drżących nogach. Harry nie otworzył jeszcze swoich oczu, jego twarz wciąż jest przyciśnięta do poduszki.

Louis bierze dłoń Harry’ego w swoją własną, nieprzyzwyczajony do tego, że jego jest większa po prostu wpatruje się w nie przez chwilę, przyciskając kciuk do wnętrza jego dłoni, gdzie znajduje się mała, gojąca się rana, po tym jak się przeciął tydzień temu. To zdecydowanie się wydarzyło.

\- Harry, musisz na mnie spojrzeć. - Klęczy przy łóżku, a Harry ziewa, nim mruga swoimi oczami, powoli je otwierając. - I musisz pozostać spokojnym.

Harry najpierw zamiera, a potem szybko sen spływa z jego organizmu. Dziwny dźwięk wydobywa się z jego gardła. Podnosi się na łóżku, uderzając o zagłówek, a Louis jedynie mocniej ściska jego dłoń.

\- Louis, co to jest? - Krzywi się na dźwięk swojego głosu. - Dlaczego brzmię tak dziwnie? Louis… czy wyglądam jak ty?

Louis kiwa głową, oglądając jak Harry wpatruje się w swoją pustą dłoń, ruszając palcami. Harry przebiega palcami po swoich włosach, sprawiając że krótkie pasma stają na końcach. Jego druga dłoń ciasno trzyma tą Louisa, wydaje się, że robi to nieświadomie. Louis dalej kręci kółka swoimi kciukiem na wnętrzu jego dłoni.

\- O mój Boże.

Jest w stanie powiedzieć, że Harry zaraz zacznie panikować, czego po prostu nie może zrobić. Jego żołądek zaciska się na myśl, że Harry zwariuje i będzie zmieszany oraz… cholera, w porządku. Więc on również nie wie co się dzieje, ale dla Harry’ego spróbuje trzymać się w ryzach. Lekkość, lekkość powinna zadziałać.

\- Wiem, co nie. Gdzie trzymasz swoje gumki, bo nie mogę sobie z tym poradzić? - Jego głos jest jasny, kiedy wskazuje na mop ciężkich loków przy swojej szyi.

Harry wykrzywia swoje brwi, lekkie zmarszczki pojawiają się na jego twarzy.

\- Czy ty naprawdę tylko o tym teraz myślisz? - Harry wydaje się być mniej szalony, a bardziej zirytowany pytaniem Louisa, co Louis bierze za zwycięstwo. Przywykł do zirytowania, może sobie z tym poradzić.

\- Nie możesz ode mnie oczekiwać, że będę myślał o czymś innym, kiedy cała moja szyja jest gorąca i spocona, prawda?

\- Jest na moim nadgarstku. Twoim nadgarstku. - Huh. Harry ma rację, na jego prawym nadgarstku znajduje się gumka ciasno przyciśnięta do jego skóry. Ściąga ją i związuje swoje włosy. Skóra pod nią jest czerwona i zębata.

\- To nie może być dobre dla krążenia.

\- Louis.

\- Uspokój swoje cycki. Lub moje cycki jak sądzę. - Harry jęczy, zirytowany. I tak, w porządku, Louis z pewnością może sobie z tym poradzić. - Najpierw rzeczy najważniejsze.

Harry kiwa głową w zgodzie. - Racja. Co się stało?

Louis mruga na niego i ostry śmiech wydostaje się z jego gardła. Próbuje zakryć swoje usta swoją dłonią, ale Harry już jest na niego nachmurzony.

\- Wybacz, nie jestem pewien czy powinienem się oburzać podejrzeniu, że wiem co się stało czy docenić pewność, że do tego dojdę.

Bierze łyka z butelki Harry’ego, która stoi na stoliku. Cóż, teraz to jego butelka, najprawdopodobniej? Jeśli jeszcze go nie bolało, to teraz na pewno to się stanie.

Obok znajduje się aspiryna i połyka ją, nim wręcza listek także Harry’emu. - Jeśli dobrze pamiętam ostatnią noc możesz potrzebować podwójnej dawki.

Harry zobowiązuje się do tego, jego twarz jest napięta, kiedy przełyka tabletki i pracuje swoimi ustami wokół butelki z wodą. Liże nerwowo swoje usta, kiedy kończy i zawija swoją dolną wargę pod zęby.

Louis wyraźnie pamięta, że myślał, iż jest na haju, kiedy wstał ostatniej nocy. Oprócz tego, że może po prostu… obydwoje byli na haju? Wykrzywia się na tą myśl, ale nie może tego wykluczyć bez upewnienia się. To nie jest sytuacja, w której przypuszczenia zadziałają.

\- Czy wziąłeś coś ostatniej nocy? - Pyta, uderzając palcem o swoje udo.

Harry podnosi swoją głowę, jego oczy tworzą szparki, a jego brwi wykrzywiają się. Brzmi niepewnie, kiedy odpowiada. - Nie?

Louis przewraca swoimi oczami i mówi. - W porządku, potrzebuję bardziej pewnej odpowiedzi.

\- Nie - mówi Harry, tym razem jest bardziej zdeterminowany. - Nie, tylko… wypiłem kilka piw, to wszystko. Nie chciałem być za bardzo wyrwany. - Wydaje się przez chwilę wahać. Jego brwi są złączone oraz głęboka linia tworzy się pomiędzy nimi. Louis jest całkowicie przekonany, że nigdy w swoim życiu nie zrobił takiej miny.

\- Możesz przestać, sprawisz, że będę miał zmarszczki na czole.

\- Louis. Priorytety. - Harry brzmi na rozdrażnionego, co jest świetne. O wiele, wiele lepsze, niż jakby miał wariować.

\- Cóż, szczerze to uważam, że twoim priorytetem jest utrzymanie mojego szczytu fizycznego, dopóki nie będę miał tego z powrotem w swoich rękach. - Zatrzymuje się, myśląc nad tym co właśnie powiedział. To ma sens.

\- Nie ma tak naprawdę logicznego wyjaśnienia, odkąd żaden z nas przypadkowo nie wziął ostatniej nocy grzybów lub kwasu. - Bierze kolejny łyk wody. - Dopóki mamy w pewien sposób dzieloną przestrzeń psychiczną, jak sądzę.

\- Folie à deux - mówi Harry.

\- Co?

\- To nazywa się folie à deux, kiedy dwoje ludzi dzieli złudzenie. - Harry kładzie się z powrotem na łóżku, jego twarz jest zamyślona. Te cholerne zmarszczki wciąż tam są, a Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale wyciąga dłoń i prostuje je swoim kciukiem. Harry mruga na niego. Otwiera swoje usta, ale szybko je również zamyka, oblizuje swoje usta.

\- Racja, chociaż nie sądzę, aby to było to, ponieważ nie jesteśmy dwoma kultowymi osobami czy coś… w takim razie to jest prawdziwe.

\- Ale jak?

\- Nie wiem, ale nic innego nie ma sensu, prawda? Mam na myśli zawsze możemy wrócić do tego co robiliśmy zeszłej nocy, ale liczę się z tym, że nic tym nie zyskamy.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się i odwraca on swój wzrok, jego podbródek jest nisko przyciśnięty do jego klatki piersiowej.

Telefon Louisa wibruje na stoliku nocnym, przychodzi do niego kolejna wiadomość, więc go bierze. To odpowiedź od Nicka.

?????

Nie, kutasie

Wszystko w porządku?

Louis, odbierz ten cholerny telefon

Serio kolego, jeśli żyjesz powinieneś odp.

Louis mruczy. W takim razie na pewno żadne narkotyki nie były w to uwikłane.

Zaczyna wiadomość od sznura emoji i przemyśla to. - Jaka jest dobra emotikonka na powiedzenie “jesteś żywy, idioto”?

Harry wydaje się znowu blady, nie zwracając uwagi na to co właśnie powiedział Louis. Wierci się przy pościeli, a jego usta drgają. Louis dźga Harry’ego w żebra, a Harry powoli do niego mruga. Sztywnieje tak gdzie go dotyka, mięśnie na jego brzuchu napinają się przy rękach Louisa. - Hej, Haz, no dalej. Wszystko w porządku?

Kręci głową, a Louis łapie go za ramiona, palce łatwo zakopują się w jego skórze.

\- Myślę, że chce mi się wymiotować - mówi Harry, jego głos jest szorstki, kiedy odwraca swoją twarz z dala od Louisa, co wcale nic nie robi. To jest dokładnie tym czego Louis chciał uniknąć.

\- Hej! Nie rzygałem od sześciu miesięcy, nie łam mojej dobrej passy. - Ciągnie za niego, a Harry jest giętki pod jego chwytem, zmieniając pozycję, więc leży na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Czy naprawdę tylko o tym potrafisz myśleć?

Louis marszczy swoją twarz na tą myśl. Oczywiście trzeba rozważyć naprawdę wiele rzeczy, ale Harry już wygląda tak jakby miał dostać ataku paniki.

\- Mam na myśli, że interesująco będzie zobaczyć czy będę aż tak bardzo nieskoordynowany jak ty lub czy będę miał twoje kończyny pod kontrolą.

\- Lou, proszę. - Harry brzmi jakby się poddawał, kiedy opada na łóżko. - Dlaczego nie możesz być poważny?

Jest zamknięty w sobie w swoim dramacie, jego głowa i ciało odwracają się, jakby był aniołem. Przytulenie zawsze jest murowaną drogą, aby uspokoić Harry’ego, więc Louis bierze to jako wskazówkę i się przybliża. Wchodzi pod kołdrę, wpychając swoje kolana pomiędzy uda Harry’ego i zarzucając rękę na jego tors. Nie pasują tak jak zazwyczaj to robią, oczywiście dziwnym odczuciem jest posiadanie mniejszej ilości Harry’ego do trzymania, ale jakimś cudem wciąż pachnie i czuje się go tak samo. Pamięć sensoryczna, może?

Przestaje się nad tym zastanawiać, kiedy Harry roztapia się pod jego dotykiem. Drapie przedramię Louisa, jego włosy stają na ten dotyk.

\- Takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają albo byśmy cały czas o tym czytali, prawda? Więc, podejrzewam, że przejdzie. Właściwie może powinniśmy mieć nadzieję, że nie, igramy z losem. Niezaprzeczalnie będziemy bohaterami Marvela. Harry cała społeczność naukowa będzie u naszych stóp. Możemy zacząć show w trasie. Będziemy podróżować!

\- Nikt nie zapłaci za to, by zobaczyć dwóch chłopaków, którzy mogą udawać, że zamienili się miejscami.

\- Ach, ale będziemy mieli świadków, prawda? Możemy wziąć z nami cały tłum. Oczywiście będziemy musieli pomyśleć o nazwie.

Harry ponownie się śmieje i odsuwa się. Wystarczająco, by się odwrócić i być twarzą do Louisa. Uśmiecha się, ale uśmiech ten nie dosięga jego oczu.

\- Hej - mówi Louis, jego głos jest delikatny. - Jesteśmy w tym razem wiesz? Będzie dobrze. Zawsze będzie dobrze.

Harry przełyka ciężko na to, jego paznokcie z roztargnieniem zakopują się w ramieniu Louisa. Louis może sobie z tym poradzić, jeśli to sprawi, że Harry poczuje się lepiej. Louis pozwoliłby na to, by poleciała mu krew, gdyby musiał.

\- Mam na myśli to… - Louis sięga i wygina swoje dłonie, Harry robi to samo. - To realne? To znaczy nie wiem, czuje się jak ja, ale z drugiej strony to kompletnie nie. Sądzę, że mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Oczywiście miło by było chociaż raz dosięgnąć do półki, prawda? - Harry drażni się z nim z uśmiechem. Więc jest z nim wystarczająco dobrze, by mógł się drażnić? Jeśli Harry może żartować to są na dobrej drodze.

\- Heeej - jęczy Louis, ale nie ma w tym żadnego gniewu. Harry wygląda na zadowolonego, a Louis bierze to jako wskazówkę do tego, by zmienić temat. Nie mogą gdybać, bo inaczej utkną z tym co jeśli, co jest absolutnie bezużyteczne. - Jestem głodny, powinieneś mi coś ugotować, a przez przechodnie przejście będzie to tak jakbym ja tobie coś ugotował, czy to nie wspaniałe?

Harry prycha, ale nie protestuje. Używa Louis jako trampoliny, aby uklęknąć jego dłonie są ciepłe przy jego klatce piersiowej. Louis ogląda jak ten idzie, osadzając się lepiej na materacu.

\- Eggy bread wydaje się być idealne do świętowania tego milionowego przedsięwzięcia.

Harry przewraca oczami i macha na niego ręką, ale definitywnie na jego twarzy pojawia się cień uśmiechu.

\- To jest poważne Haroldzie, czuję, że potrzebuję o wiele więcej pokarmu, aby utrzymać te kończyny w funkcjonowaniu. - Louis macha nimi wokół, mając w intencji pokazanie Harry’emu wielkość tego, dopóki ten nie zaczyna się śmiać i robi to samo ze swoimi kończynami.

Louis uznaje to za tymczasowe zwycięstwo.


	2. Rozdział 2

Harry musi porozmawiać z Niallem.

To dlatego nie walczy z Louisem o wybór śniadania, nawet jeśli logika Louisa jest do niczego. Byli w tej sytuacji tysiące razy, zrobienie śniadania jest ostatnią rzeczą najmniejszą rzeczą jaką Louis może zrobić w zamian za upadanie i wyginanie pościeli.

Zazwyczaj Harry by odmówił, a Louis dąsałby się, dopóki nie stałby się wystarczająco głodny, aby zacząć samemu, a potem Harry, by do niego dołączył, przejmując stery, kiedy Louis wziąłby czajnik i zrobiłby im herbatę. Lubi gotować dla Louisa, to po prostu nie powinno być zakładane z góry.

Ale to miła tradycja.

Ale nie, Harry musi znaleźć Nialla.

Poprzednia noc nie była tak mglista jak mogła być… tak, Harry wypił wiele piw, trochę tequilii oraz wypalił kilka marlboro, ale naprawdę nie było źle. Pomiędzy tym co sądził Niall, że ognisko z powodu przesilenia letniego będzie chore, dzikie i mityczne.

Ostatnia rzecz może być realna, patrząc na to co się stało z nim i Louisem.

Przed ogniskiem ludzie byli na barbecue. Louis i Liam przynieśli puree dla niepoznaki i więcej sześciopaków niż mogliby prawdopodobnie wypić przez jedną noc. Harry spędził większość czasu, będąc zafascynowanym sposobem w jakim Louis praktycznie połykał swoje kiełbaski, jego wargi rozpościerały się wokół mięsa i bułki, a ketchup został rozsmarowany na jego podbródku.

Wie, że był nieco rozproszony. A Niall cały czas się niego śmiał, wciskając do jego rąk coraz większą ilość butelek piwa. Louis wyszedł wcześniej, by spotkać się z Nickiem. Zapytał Harry’ego czy popilnuje mu piwa, co oznaczało, że Niall nie powinien tego dotykać i obiecał spotkać go na ognisku. Harry wcale się na to nie zjeżył, nie ważne co mówił Niall.

\- Będzie później - powiedział Niall, rozrywając kawałek swojej bułki, aby wyczyścić do czysta swój talerz. - Nie przegapi ogniska i możliwości uzyskania publicznej przejażdżki na barana.

\- Wiem to - odpowiedział Harry.

Niall patrzył na niego, a jego twarz robiła coś wymownego, czego Harry z pewnością nie łapał. Nie dąsał się, kiedy Louis ich opuścił, nie ważne co Niall twierdził. I zdecydowanie miał również swoją twarz pod kontrolą.

To nie tak jakby wyobrażał sobie wtedy, że Louis owija nogi wokół jego bioder i obejmuje szyję Harry’ego, kiedy go pośpiesza, by byli bliżej ogniska, gdzie naprawdę mógłby poczuć ciepło promieni. To było najbliższe temu, by Louis zapytał czy może usiąść na ramionach Harry’ego, zbyt dumny, by coś zaproponować.

Louis miał na sobie jeansowe spodenki, co oznaczało, że Harry musiał wślizgnąć swoje dłonie pod nagi tył ud Louisa, gdzie materiał się podwijał. W porządku. Więc ta spirala raczej szybko wypadała spoza kontroli.

Ale to nie tak, że Niall może czytać w jego myślach.

Użył paznokcia do stukania w butelkę od piwa, wpatrując się potajemnie w Nialla. Jego uśmiech był prawie oślepiający.

Czy to naprawdę było aż tak widoczne?

\- Potrzebujesz kolejnego? - Zapytał Niall, a Harry pokręcił głową. Louis kiedyś mu powiedział, że bawienie się swoją butelką od piwa oznacza seksualną frustrację. Najprawdopodobniej to dlatego Niall się ożywił. Wziął kolejny łyk.

\- Wciąż masz czas - zauważył mimochodem Niall, wrzucając swoją pustą butelkę od piwa do odpowiedniego kosza oraz otwierając sobie następną butelkę.

\- Wiem. - Odpowiedź Harry’ego było automatyczna, ale nie wiedział on za bardzo o czym tak właściwie mówił Niall. - Czekaj, czas na co dokładnie?

Niall skinął głową i przełknął swoje jedzenie, biorąc łyk swojego piwa. - Cóż, na zadeklarowanie swojej miłości.

\- Mógłbyś… rozwinąć swoją myśl, ponieważ nie sądzę, że nadążam.

\- Wiesz, środek lata. To czas na świętowanie miłości. - Niall wziął kolejny duży gryz swojego chleba, jego policzki są wypełnione i wypchane, kiedy przełyka. - Cóż, zgaduję że technicznie jutro jest przesilenie, ale sądzę, że dzisiaj też zadziała?

\- Pytasz się mnie?

\- Tak?

\- Myślę, że jest to świętowanie najdłuższego dnia roku.

\- Tak, więc masz czas, aby znieść ich z powierzchni ziemi i nazwać ich głupcami.

Racja, cóż, to z pewnością się nie stanie. Krótki śmiech wydobył się z gardła Harry’ego. Uniósł swoją butelkę do klatki piersiowej. Spróbował brzmieć na nieporuszonego, kiedy powiedział. - Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie słyszałem.

Niall zaśmiał się. - Racja, zapomniałem, twoja mitologia jest taka oczyszczona, żadnego miejsca na prawdziwe światło i krew.

\- Niall o czym ty pieprzysz? - Prawie bał się usłyszenia odpowiedzi.

\- Moja babcia mówiła, że połowa lata jest porą roku na znalezienie prawdziwej miłości.

Harry był lekko zaintrygowany tym w jakim kierunku to szło. - Więc to nie jest znana wiedza, tylko rodzinny mit?

\- To nie jest mit kolego, cały proces jest w to włączony. To wtedy poznała swojego mężą. Ich dwójka była małżeństwem przez sześćdziesiąt lat.

\- Proces?

Niall jakby zamarł, pochylając swoją głowę i marszcząc swoją brew. - Cóż, bardziej jak rytuał.

Zaczął się śmiać, Harry do niego dołączył.

\- Widzę, jakieś irlandzkie magiczne zaklęcia, brzmi świetnie.

\- Nie zaszkodzi spróbować, prawda?

\- Przypuszczam, że nie - powiedział Harry. To może zadziałać, w jakiś placebo sposób. Harry przestanie pleść bzdury i powie Louisowi jak się czuje. Sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że bolał go brzuch. Mógł użyć zachęty poprzez użycie jakieś irlandzkiej magii.

\- Więc chcesz spróbować? - Zapytał Niall, zbierając ich talerzy, nim wrzucił je do kosza. Przyniósł im trochę więcej piw, otwierając obydwa, chociaż Harry wciąż pracował nad swoim.

\- Tak przypuszczam.

\- Luzik. - Harry przełknął resztę swoje piwa i naprawdę, wspaniały uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Nialla powinien być wystarczającym ostrzeżeniem. - Już mam składniki.

Harry naprawdę powinien wiedzieć lepiej.

Jeśli Louis, by wiedział, że może za to wszystko winić Harry i jego chęć do uczestniczenia w jakiś czarach-marach to bez wątpienia szatyn tak łatwo, by do tego nie podchodził. Tak ogólnie to najprawdopodobniej walnąłby go w brzuch. Delikatnie, ale jednak. A potem dałby mu cichy wykład, który trwałby tyle ile mógłby wytrzymać, nim stałby się zbyt sfrustrowany, kiedy Harry nie mógłby odszyfrować jego cichych zamiarów. Ponieważ, kiedy mógł być cicho, nie mógł po prostu całkowicie odciąć Harry’ego.

Co gorsze, Harry musiałby wyjaśnić dlaczego zgodził się na użycie irlandzkiej formy miłości.

Cóż to była głównie wina Nialla, więc może powinien przekierować zirytowanie Louisa na niego. To mogłoby zadziałać.

Nialla nie ma w kuchni, ale w zlewie znajduje się miska z śladem po mleku, więc musiał już wstać. Najprawdopodobniej jest pod prysznicem albo czatuje na facebooku w swoim pokoju.

Pisze do Nialla, mówiąc mu, by nie opuszczał mieszkania bez porozmawiania z nim. Powinien być wystarczająco złowieszczy, lista utworów do gotowania rozprzestrzenia się po kuchni, kiedy wyciąga miskę i trzepaczkę.

Wykorzystuje ich ostatnie jajka, rozbijając je i łącząc z cukrem oraz cynamonem. Otwiera lodówkę i podnosi karton mleka, który jest zaskakująco lekki w jego dłoni. Niall musiał wykorzystać resztę do swoich płatków. Wciąż obok znajduje się karton śmietany jako zastępstwo. Wątpi, aby Louis wyczuł różnicę w smaku.

Wkłada kawałki chleba cynamonowo-rodzynkowego do ciasta, wpychając je, póki nie są wystarczająco nasiąknięte, kiedy włącza gaz. Kiedy słyszy charakterystyczne stąpanie Louisa po schodach, włącza czajnik.

Louis wślizguje się za niego, zadowolone mruknięcie wydostaje się z jego warg, kiedy zerka na tosty smażące się na patelni.

\- Żadnego bekonu?

\- Nie prosiłeś o bekon.

\- Nie powinieneś mi tego wypominać, prawda? Jakim typem gospodarza jesteś Haz? - Louis przechyla na niego swoją głowę, jego wyraz twarzy jest nieufny. Sięga po jeden kawałek smażący się na patelni, zrzucając go szybko z krzykiem. - Cholera!

Przysuwa swój sparzony palec do ust i ssie go głośno, nim go odsuwa.

\- Jeśli spowodujesz trwałe uszkodzenie będziesz musiał zapłacić. - Harry wyjmuje talerz i wskazuje nim na Louisa, słaba groźba, kiedy szybko przerzuca naruszonego tosta na talerz i mu go oferuje.

Twarz Louisa się rozświetla, jasno widoczne są dołeczki. Jest poza kontrolą i mruga na ten widok, lekko zakłopotany. Louis kręci głową, uradowane mruknięcie opuszcza jego gardło.

\- Harry, dobrze się bawisz? Tak! To świetnie. Widzisz ta materia wcale nie wpędzi mnie do grobu.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - W takim razie dlaczego mówisz o “materii”? To brzmi dla mnie poważnie.

\- Tylko jako wymówka, do zmiany twojej muzyki - mówi Louis, trzymając ostrożnie swój talerz. Z łatwością sięga telefonu Harry’ego z koncentrowaniem na swojej twarzy, dopóki Californication nie leci z głośników, a nosowy głos Anthony’ego Kiedis’a wypełnia pomieszczenie.

\- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że mam tą piosenkę. - Harry mruży oczy na Louisa, który wciąż pochyla się nad telefonem, kiedy jego palce suną po ekranie.

Louis wygląda na zadowolonego i pochyla się nad ladą, odkładając telefon Harry’ego z powrotem.

\- Właśnie kupiłem ich całą dyskografię.

\- Świetnie.

\- Prosz bardzo, będziesz mógł teraz rozszerzyć swój gust muzyczny - mówi Louis z zawiniętymi wargami i ostrożnie unosi swojego tosta, biorąc dużego gryza. Uśmiech wciąż jest przyklejony do jego twarzy, kiedy przeżuwa. Jego usta wciąż są pełne, ale to nie powstrzymuje go od wyliczanie. - To wystarczające do drugiej pomocy, prawda?

\- Z bekonem powinno być dobrze, tak - mówi Harry, a Louis uśmiecha się szeroko. Wyciąga się i składa buziaka na jego policzku.

\- Jesteś najlepszy, H.

Niall pojawia się w drzwiach, zderzając się po drodze z ramionami Louis. - Dobry - wychodzi z jego warg. - Kibel jest cały twój, Haz.

Harry patrzy ze zmieszaniem, ale Louis ściska jego ramię, nim może cokolwiek powiedzieć. Racja. Mówi do Louisa.

\- Dzięki! - Mówi Louis, kiedy jego talerz jest już pusty.

Niall mija Harry’ego przy kuchence, używając widelca, by wziąć tosta z patelni. Bekon smaży się teraz wraz z dwoma kolejnymi kawałkami chleba. - Słodko, czy coś dla mnie zostało?

\- Niall, znasz zasady, żadnego metalu na nieprzywierających patelniach.

\- Racja, racja - wciąż używa widelca, by wyjąć tosta, zrzucając go na talerz. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Harry zadziałał na ciebie tą swoją całą propagandą związaną z metalem, oczekiwałem od ciebie więcej, Lou.

\- To zniszczyłoby nieprzywierającą powłokę - mówi Harry z westchnieniem. Wie, że to stracona sprawa, patelnia już jest zadrapana, ale narzeka dla zasady.

\- Co jest z… - Niall mach swoim widelcem przy swojej twarzy. - … twoją mimiką twarzy. Miałeś złą noc? Czy najlepszą w życiu, a teraz za to płacisz?

\- Nie - rozgląda się za Nialla, by upewnić się, że Louis jeszcze nie wrócił. I tak niedługo się dowie, ale jednak. Usłyszenie jak Harry skarży się Niallowi nie jest idealną scenerią. Mówi przyciszonym głosem. - Ta sprawa z zaklęciem, jak to odwrócić?

Niall przeżuwa wolniej i odsuwa swój talerz. Jego brwi są zmarszczone prawie do linii jego włosów, jego oczy rozbiegają się z daleka od Harry’ego. Naprawdę musi popracować nad swoją kamienną twarzą. - Nie wiem co słyszałem, ale jestem przekonany, że się mylisz. Harry gada wiele głupot, kiedy jest pijany, nie możesz brać do siebie każdego słowa, które wypowiada.

Harry rozwiera na to usta, ale to jest poza tym co próbuje uzyskać. - Słuchaj, doceniam wysiłek godny Nobla w trzymaniu Louisa z daleka od tego, ale to ja, Harry.

Brwi Nialla utrzymują się z niemożliwością jeszcze wyżej, a jego oczy się rozszerzają. Studiuje miejsce gdzie stoi Harry, kiedy dochodzi do niego poważność sytuacji.

Następnie się śmieje.

Pieprzony się śmieje.

\- Wow. To właściwie okropny żart z waszej strony.

Strzyka mu w szczęce, kiedy ją zaciska, jego zęby boleśnie się na siebie nakładają. Tego oczekiwał. Jeśli Harry miałby laser w swoich oczach, po prostu zamordowałby Nialla swoim wzrokiem, który teraz posiadał. Chociaż może nie, ponieważ to by oznaczało, że nie mógłby mu pomóc w naprawieniu tego bałaganu. I to by zawierało trochę zbyt małą ilość cierpienia.

Jego głos jest stanowczy, kiedy przemawia. - Jeśli nie byłbym Harrym to skąd bym wiedział o zaklęciu?

Niall wzrusza ramionami i mówi. - Nie wiem, brzmi wystarczająco okropnie żeby Harry to powiedział podczas snu? Romantycznie.

\- Nie gadam we śnie.

\- Racja, ponieważ nie jesteś Harrym i musisz się bronić na tą sugestię. Louis, wiemy że to robi. Nie udawaj, że nie masz sekretnych nagrań z jego gadek.

\- Co?! - W porządku, definitywnie będzie musiał bardziej wgłębić się w sprawę jego mówienia podczas snu, szczególnie jeśli Louis ma jakieś nagrania. To wredne, nawet jak na standardy Louisa. - Wiesz co, nieważne. Skoro nie jestem Harrym to skąd wiem, że sikałeś w ogródku mamy Louisa i zniszczyłeś jej grządkę z pomidorami i pozwoliłeś mu to wziąć na siebie, ponieważ on nienawidzi pomidorów?

Oczy Nialla jak i jego usta się rozszerzają, ale szybko się reflektuje, odkładając swojego tosta na talerz.

\- Po pierwsze… przestań o sobie mówić w trzeciej osobie to trochę za dużo, nawet jak dla ciebie, i Boże, Harry powiedział, że ci nie powie, słuchaj było daleko do łazienki, a ja naprawdę byłem zdesperowany. Jestem za młody, by umrzeć z powodu niewydolności nerek. - Jest zdyszany do czasu nim kończy swoją tyradę i bierze kolejny gryz swojego chleba. Przestaje żuć, jego usta są rozwarte, kiedy mówi. - Czy zrobiłeś coś z tostami?

\- Co? Nie. Poza tym, gdybym był Louisem nie zrobiłbym tego za twoimi plecami już dawno temu?

\- Z tego co wiem jesteście teraz sprzysiężeni - sugeruje Niall wciąż ostrożnie na niego patrząc.

\- Porzucimy ten wątek to będę mógł ci udowodnić, że jestem Harrym? Jaki to ma sens? - Wyłącza kuchenkę i nie przejmuje się wyjęciem talerza do zjedzenia swojego śniadania. Najprawdopodobniej to nie pomaga w jego przypadku.

\- Nie wiem, kolego. Powiedz mi wszystkie jego sekrety?

\- Nie mam sekretów przed Louisem.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? Po co potrzebowałeś zaklęcie skoro nie masz ani jednego sekretu?

Twarz Harry’ego robi się gorąco i ma nadzieję, że Niall tego nie zauważy. Ale biorąc pod uwagę to jak nieustannie się w niego wpatruje, to raczej przegrana sprawa. Czajnik się wyłącza, a Harry się odwraca, by przygotować herbatę.

Niall podchodzi do niego, jego oczy są zwężone, kiedy studiuje jego twarz.

\- Nie jestem zwierzęciem w zoo, Niall, proszę.

Ignoruje stwierdzenie Harry’ego, chwytając go za ramiona i lekko nim szturchając. Jakby to miało podziałać na Louisa, by porzucił swój żart.

\- Masz całe brwi napięte - mówi podejrzanie Niall.

\- Nie mów o tym jak to sprawię, że Louis będzie miał zmarszczki, już się o to skarżył.

Jasna cholera… - Jego twarz rozjaśniła się i ponownie się zaśmiał, jego uścisk zacisnął się na ramionach Harry’ego. Właściwie to zaczynało boleć, jego tępe palce wbijały się w zakończenia jego obojczyków.

Wykręcił się z uścisku Nialla.

\- Wciąż czuję co robisz, dobra, to nie jest jakaś voodoo rzecz, że jak mnie zranisz to Louis to poczuje ani na odwrót.

\- Chociaż to by było całkowicie chore.

\- Niall.

\- Dobra, dobra. Wow - mruczy Niall, szybko wydycha powietrze. - To… trochę za dużo dla mnie.

\- Dla ciebie?

\- Cóż, no wiesz. - Obejmuje swój podbródek i drapie swoją dolną wargę. - Trochę trudno mi z tobą o tym rozmawiać. Mam na myśli ciebie jako Louisa, odkąd to on był w pewien sposób tematem całej tej rzeczy…

\- Co? Nie, nie był.

Niall pociera tył swojej szyi, krzywiąc twarz. - Cóż, w pewien sposób, no wiesz.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego, by zamienić się ciałami z Louisem! - To staje się większym jękiem niż się tego spodziewał, jego głos załamuje się, ale nie może się cofnąć, ponieważ szczerze, kiedy Niall powiedział mu, że powinni spróbować zaklęcia miłosnego, nie tego oczekiwał. Nawet nie sądził, że to zadziała, a na pewno nie twierdził, iż to w jakiś sposób wpłynie na Louisa.

\- Racja, cóż nie, ten… fizyczny aspekt był nieoczekiwany. Ale miał znaleźć twoją bratnią duszę, prawda, więc właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że wymagało to wskoczenia w jego kości.

\- Nie to mi powiedziałeś!

\- Cóż gdybym ci powiedział to by w pewien sposób zepsuło plan, prawda?

\- Ten plan, w którym obydwoje jesteśmy sobą? Ten plan.

\- Drobny szczegół.

\- Niall.

\- Tak, cóż. Na swoją obronę, nie sądziłem, że to zadziała. Moja babcia zawsze mówiła o tym jak to w ten sposób znalazła swojego męża, ale naprawdę, kto się spodziewał, że coś takiego może okazać się, prawdą?

\- Zamieniła się ciałem z twoim dziadkiem?

\- Nie jestem pewny czy to się stało… chodzi o znalezienie i poznanie swojej miłości. Może to się zepsuło, ponieważ wy już znacie się jak łyse konie? Więc jedynym sposobem abyście poznali się jeszcze lepiej było cóż, wskoczenie sobie do butów? Mówiąc metaforycznie - zatrzymuje się, spoglądając na Harry’ego, ale wydaje się być głęboko zamyślony. - Lub jak sądzę mówiąc dosłownie.

Harry zakopuje swoją twarz w swoich dłoniach.

Niall stuka w ladę, wyciągając trzy kubki na ich herbatę. - Powiedziałeś już Louisowi?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Musisz mu powiedzieć, że wiesz co się stało. Ta cała sytuacja, by się nie wydarzyła, jeśli moglibyście zacząć prawidłowo się ze sobą komunikować.

\- Przepraszam, myślałem, że ta sytuacja wydarzyła się, ponieważ mały leprechaun się wtrącał.

\- Hej, nie bądź okrutny - wskazuje swoim widelcem na Harry’ego. - Próbowałem pomóc. Pozwolę się prześlizgnąć, ponieważ nie jesteś sobą. Łapiesz? - Śmieje się, czekając aż Harry odpowie. Nie?

Harry jęczy, krzyżując ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej. To jest absolutnie najgorsze.

Louis wskakuje do kuchni tak energetycznie jak zawsze. Przebrał się, ma na sobie parę szortów, której Harry nie widział od tygodni i świeżą koszulkę z pralki. Musiał grzebać w rzeczach Harry’ego. Jego włosy wciąż są związane, luźne loki okalają jego twarz.

Idzie prosto do rozgrzanej patelni, podnosząc kawałek bekonu, biorąc go do buzi, więc mógł go całego połknąć na raz.

\- Herbata? - Pyta z uśmiechem na twarzy i z pełnym ustami. Tak jakby nie przejmował się światem. Harry nalewa wody do kubka Louisa, oglądając jak woda robi się ciemna.

\- Louis - mówi Niall, brzdąkając w swoją filiżankę, już pijąc swoją herbatę.

\- Powiedziałeś mu! Harry, no dalej, mogliśmy tak dobrze się zabawić - mruczy i dąsa się, ale szybko dochodzi do siebie, kiedy Harry wręcza mu kubek. Szybki uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy. - Wytłumacz się.

\- Musiałem mu powiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego? Jakaś współlokatorska lojalność czy coś? Myślałem, że jestem twoim priorytetem, jesteśmy w tym razem.

Harry bierze głęboki wdech, przygotowując się do wyjaśnień. Nawet nie wie gdzie zacząć. - Cóż…

\- Myślę, że wiem co się stało - mówi Niall, ratując Harry’ego od zawiłej wypowiedzi.

\- To nie narkotyki, jeśli o tym myślisz - mówi Louis.

\- Nie rozważaliśmy tej opcji, ale dobrze wiedzieć.

\- Więc? - Pyta Louis, chuchając na swoją herbatę, nim pije ją i grymasi. Bierze karton mleka z lady i ogląda jak kilka kropel spada do jego kubka.

\- Cóż, Harry i ja mogliśmy wziąć udział wczoraj w pewnych czarach - mówi Niall bez marszczenia twarzy i na jego szczęście, Louis nie zaczyna się śmiać. Kąciki jego ust na chwilę się unoszą, jakby w zamyśleniu.

\- Wkręcasz mnie teraz? Dowiem się, jeśli tak. - Zwęża swoje oczy na Nialla, a następnie odwraca swój wzrok na Harry’ego. - Mogę nie być w stanie teraz tak łatwo z ciebie czytać, ale wciąż będę mógł to powiedzieć.

\- Nie, to prawda.

\- Czary. Coś jak zaklęcie? Zaklęcie, aby zamienić się ciałami?

\- Nie, nic takiego - szybko mówi Harry.

\- To zaklęcie miłosne - mówi Niall bez zawahania oraz bierze łyk swojej herbaty. Harry mruga na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Co? Tak jest.

\- Zaklęcie miłosne… z okazji przesilenia. Oczywiście - mamrocze Louis.

\- Co masz na myśli z ‘oczywiście’?

\- Środek lata dla zakochanych, prawda?

\- Ha! Co ci mówiłem, Harry? To dzień miłości.

\- Nie wiedziałeś tego? - Louis marszczy na niego swoje brwi, a jego usta przyciągają się do boku, ukazując dołeczek. - A myślałeś, że o czym była sztuka? I wszystkie filmy?

\- Możemy nie odbiegać od tematu? - To wychodzi z frustracji, ale głównie ze zmieszania. Zmieszania tym, że Louis nie zwariował ani go nie uderzył lub w ogóle nie zapytał dlaczego do cholery zaklęcie miłosne obejmowało ich dwójkę.

\- Więc to odwracalne - mówi Louis i och. Oczywiście, że myślał o tym. Popycha ramię Harry’ego swoją najbliższą pięścią, pocierając swoimi knykciami o jego biceps. - Przykro mi, Harry.

Harry wzrusza ramionami, niepewny jak przetrawić ten zwrot wydarzeń. Może poczuć jak wzrok Nialla wypala bok jego twarzy, ale odmawia spojrzenia na niego. Ma śniadanie do skończenia, nawet jeśli jego żołądek wydaje się szczęśliwie wypełniony kwasem. Najprawdopodobniej powinien coś zjeść, aby to uspokoić.

\- Jest wspaniale, chociaż to pewnie oznacza delikatny czas? Odkąd zostało to wywołane przez zaklęcie, może kiedy się skończy, wrócimy do normalności.

\- Cóż, babcia Nialla go użyła, więc najprawdopodobniej może do niej zadzwonić i zapytać jak to naprawić. Prawda, Niall?

\- Moja babcia nie ma telefonu.

Louis i Harry wpatrywali się w siebie. Harry’emu mogła odebrać mowę. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że udało się go przekonać do zrobienia tak bezsensownego rytuału z Niallem. Który nie mógł nawet skontaktować się z kobietą, która dała mu zakęcie.

\- Możesz to powtórzyć? - Pyta w końcu Harry.

\- Nie ma telefonu. Naprawdę żadnego nie potrzebuje.

\- Więc, w takim razie poczekamy, prawda Haz? - Louis głaszcze go z intencją. Jego usta są zwężone w trosce. Harry zmusza się do odwzajemnienia uśmiechu i kiwa głową. Bierze kolejny kawałek tosta do swoich ust, aby nie musieć mówić.

\- Wydaje się to być dobre jak wszystko inne - mówi Niall, prosto wzruszając ramionami.

Czy to naprawdę mogło być takie proste? Ani Niall ani Louis nie wydawali się tym przejmować. Dlaczego on jest jedynym, który ma normalną odpowiedź?

Louis wraca do swojego kubka i wykrzywia się, kiedy pije. Próbuje wydusić jeszcze kilka kropel mleka z pustego kartonu. - Nie macie mleka. - Pije herbatę tak czy inaczej oraz kradnie trochę więcej bekonu z patelni, tym razem biorąc dwa kawałki i wkładając je sobie do buzi.

\- Naprawdę? - Niall zatrzymuje się, kiedy trzyma widelec w połowie drogi do swoich ust.

Louis idzie, by włożyć karton z powrotem do lodówki, ale Harry go zatrzymuje, zabierając go i gniotąc, nim wrzuca go do odpowiedniego kosza.

\- Wydawało się wystarczająco do moich coco pops. Odkąd wyjadasz mi wszystko z domu, dlaczego nie pójdziesz po jakieś zakupy? - Mówi Niall, a Louis marszczy swoje brwi, przewracając oczami. Wygląda jak piękny obraz niewinności, zabłąkany kosmyk jego włosów na jego skroni naprawdę to opieczętowuje.

\- Nie - mamrocze, jego usta wciąż są pełne bekonu. Bierze swój ostatni widelec pełen tosta, pchając go głębiej. Harry prycha na to. Louis mruczy. - Co? - Językiem przesuwa po swoich wargach podczas przeżuwania. Połyka głęboko, następnie przeczyszczając swoje gardło. Odkłada swój talerz na blat. - To już było zaserwowane, więc nie mogłem dać się temu zmarnować.

\- Napiszę ci listę - mówi Niall. Louis przewraca oczami, ale nie protestuje. Przesuwa swój pusty talerz w kierunku Harry’ego. Kiedy Harry namacza naczynia, Louis przygotowuje dla niego kolejną filiżankę herbaty, ostrożnie wsypując łyżkę cukru, nawet bez drażnienia go, wyciągając ją do Harry’ego, by wziął ją, kiedy wysuszy ręce.

Nie czuje żadnego ciepła wewnątrz siebie na ten. Wcale.

\- Zgaduję, że trochę świeżego powietrza nie zaszkodzi - mówi Louis, a Niall unosi swoją pięść w górę.

Niall od razu bierze w swoje dłonie kartkę oraz długopis, a Harry w ciszy sączy swoją herbatę. - Co? - Pyta go Louis.

\- Nic nie powiedziałem - szybko dopija swoją herbatę i unosi swój podbródek. Nie żeby coś, ale dla Louisa jest to podejrzane.

\- Nie, ale myślisz o czymś. O czym?

\- Co jeśli wpadniesz na kogoś kogo znam?

\- Wtedy powiem im ‘Hej, dzień dobry, miło cię spotkać’ szczerze Harry jestem dość ogarnięty w kontaktach z innymi. Niektórzy mogliby powiedzieć, że robię to nawet teraz.

Niall prycha i mówi. - To prawda, widziałem to na własne oczy.

\- Widzisz?

\- Nawet nie ma już poranka - mówi Harry i szczerze to jest poza tematem i dobrze o tym wie. A oczywiście Louis może przetrwać wizytę w sklepie w ciele Harry’ego, po prostu, cóż, będąc szczerym mimo to jest podenerwowany.

To nie jest tak, że Louis jest podatny na wycieczki i złamie swoją kostkę, powodując uszkodzenie nie do naprawienia. Ale może czas w samotności będzie wystarczający, aby pomyślał nad tym i uznał, że to Harry jest winny za tą całą sytuację.

\- W takim razie powiem ‘dobry wieczór’, szczerze, Haz. Czy ty sugerujesz, że potrzebuje specjalnego nadzoru, by pójść do sklepu?

Wpatrują się w siebie. Chociaż oko Louisa wydaje się mrugnąć, a jego usta drgają, więc nie jest tak źle.

\- Dlaczego nie pójdziecie razem - mówi Niall i mruga do Harry’ego. Jezu, dlaczego musiał mieć taką ciężką rękę. - To bardzo długa lista, będziesz potrzebował większej ilości rąk, by trzymać torby.

\- Czy cały mig nie polega na tym, że Harry ma potwornie wielkie ręce, więc nie będę już potrzebował pomocy z torbami? Te zniewagi się nie kończy, naprawdę.

\- Więc to przyznajesz! Podoba ci się to, że jesteś większej postury!

\- Niczego nie przyznaję - syczy Louis, machając wokół. - Teraz dokończ swoją herbatę Haroldzie, musisz się przebrać, nim wyjdziemy.


	3. Rozdział 3

\- Co jest nie tak z moim strojem? - Powtarza Harry najprawdopodobniej po raz piąty. Będąc szczerym, Louis jeszcze mu nie odpowiedział, więc pozwolił to sobie powtórzyć, myśli.

Louis wyszedł z kuchni ciągnąc go za sobą do pokoju Harry’ego tak szybko jak skończyli swoją herbatę. Louis skarżył się przy każdym łyku, ale odmawiał dać się jej zmarnować.

\- Nie możesz wyjść tak ubranym - mówi Louis po raz ostatni, a Harry patrzy w dół, aby zobaczyć co ma na sobie.

Założył te ubrania, które Louis miał na sobie wczoraj. Luźne jeansowe szorty oraz czarny podkoszulek, który lekko ukazywał żebra. Gdyby się pochylił, dziury na pachy byłyby wystarczające, aby pokazać nieco klatki piersiowej oraz brzucha. Nie żeby Harry się w niego wpatrywał czy coś.

\- Miałeś to na sobie wczoraj.

Louis przewraca oczami. - No właśnie.

\- Nie jest brudne. - Przyciąga materiał do swojej twarzy, pociągając nosem. - Nawet nie śmierdzi, nie ma żadnych zagadkowych plam.

\- Szczerze, Harry, nie bądź obrzydliwy.

\- Nie wiem w czym jest problem, po prostu wyjmij jakieś rzeczy z mojej szafy.

\- Dlatego, ponieważ mam gust modowy. Poza tym nie ma znaczenia co założysz, ty zawsze wyglądasz dobrze.

\- Naprawdę? - To wychodzi z jego ust jakby był za bardzo zadowolony. Louis posyła mu spojrzenie, tak jakby nie mógł mu uwierzyć.

\- Tak, naprawdę. Nie trzymam swoich zapasowych ciuchów u ciebie po to byś mnie tak nie szanował. To są zdecydowanie wyjściowe ciuchy a nie weekendowe.

Louis klęczy na podłodze, otwierając dolną szufladę jego komody. Tą o której Harry myśli, że jest komodą Louisa, gdzie kończą wszystkie rzeczy, które zostawił w mieszkaniu, aby nie mieszały się z rzeczami Nialla. To przypadkowy bibeloty, przekąski, parę płyt CD i DVD, paczka papierosów i sterta ubrań.

\- Myślałem, że ich tutaj zapomniałeś.

\- Zapomniałem, zostawiłem z jakiegoś powodu, co za różnica, naprawdę.

Louis ostrożnie przeszukuje zawartość komody, a Harry ogląda jak jego palce wyjmują każdą rzecz. Teraz kiedy o tym myśli to ma sens… Louis nigdy nie pytał o jakąkolwiek rzecz znajdującą się w komodzie. Faktycznie jest niemal przekonany, że paczka papierosów dwukrotnie została zamieniona. I jest tam paczka gumowych misiów, którą Louis wyjmował za każdym razem, kiedy był spóźniony, tylko po to, by ponownie ją schować przed wyjściem. Huh.

\- Czekaj, nie miałem na myśli tej rzeczy z modą, myślisz, że we wszystkim wyglądam dobrze?

Louis obrzuca go nieufnym spojrzeniem. - Tak, Haroldzie. Faktycznie nie mogę się doczekać aż ktoś mnie zaatakuje tak szybko jak wyjdziemy. Zdecydowanie oczekuję tego, że będzie bronił mojej cnoty. Twojej cnoty. Cokolwiek.

\- To dlatego rano tak długo się przebierałeś, byłem zajęty podziwianiem dóbr? -Harry drażni się z nim, ale jest w tym szczypta poważności. Kłucie w jego żołądku na myśl o Louisie wpatrującym się w niego, w samego siebie i bycie zainteresowanym.

Louis prycha. - Proszę, jakbym musiał być w twoim ciele, aby to robić.

\- Louis - jęczy.

\- Co - mówi, kategorycznie. - Jesteś wielkim świętoszkiem, Haz, wędrując tutaj na majtkach, kiedy tylko masz okazję. Proszę - mówi i podaje mu kilka ciuchów.

Harry rozwija je i ściąga bluzkę. Louis wciąż poważnie go studiuje.

\- Musisz naprawić swoje włosy. Naprawdę je rano zjebałeś.

Harry nie kłopocze się zapytaniem o to co ma na myśli, kiedy Louis poprawia je z ostrym spojrzeniem. Idzie poszukać produktów do włosów, kiedy Harry przebiera się w strój, który Louis uznał za akceptowalny.

Jeansowa kurtka, rurki oraz koszulka Cheap Monday. Jakim cudem nie zauważył, że Louis ma praktycznie drugą szafę w jego domu? Bierze chwilę, by pobiec do komody, palcami dotykając kilku par majtek, kilka skarpet i parę innych koszulek. Nawet jest tutaj żelazko. Jak mógł pomyśleć, że Louis po prostu zapomniał tych wszystkich rzeczy?

Harry wciąż trzyma żelazko, kiedy Louis wraca.

\- Nie będziemy tego potrzebować - mówi, bez ceregieli wkładając je z powrotem do komody. - Pomyślałem, że możemy użyć nieco wosku Niall.

Stuka swoim palcem o słoik w swojej ręce, oczami studiując twarz Harry’ego. Lub cóż, jego włosy.

\- W porządku, usiądź - mówi, klepiąc skraj łóżka.

\- Nie powinniśmy tego robić w łazience?

\- Dlaczego? - Jest dokładnie przed nim i mruga niewinnie. Harry również mruga, a Louis jest głównie jego odbiciem. Przez chwile nie może oddychać, świat zmienia swoje położenie. To jak patrzenie w lustro, oprócz tego, że go tu nie ma. Przez cały poranek nie miał szansy, by nad tym pomyśleć, nie miał czasu, by zbytnio przyjrzeć się Louisowi. Co jeśli tak naprawdę jest ich dwójka i stoi teraz twarzą w twarz ze swoim sobowtórem?

Zaklęcie gaśnie, kiedy Louis unosi swoją dłoń do twarzy, przechodząc swoimi palcami po czole, jakby próbował zabrać nie istniejącą grzywkę. Harry wzdycha z ulgą. Nie, to z pewnością Louis. Nawet to, że wygląda teraz jak Harry nie ma znaczenia. Jest po prostu sobą.

Louis marszczy nos, a jego knykcie muskają ramiona Harry’ego.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku, Haz - pyta Louis, jego głos jest delikatny i zatroskany. Nawet fleksja jest jego własna. Musiał być nieco przerażony, małym odchyłem Harry’ego.

\- Tak. Wiesz, po prostu to we mnie uderzyło.

Louis rozświetla się na to, niepewny uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy. - Naprawdę chore, prawda? Jak wielu ludzi może powiedzieć, że zamieniło się ciałami ze swoim najlepszym kumplem?

\- Nie wiem. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Uśmiech Louisa się poszerza, powoli i szczerze. To uderza go prosto w klatkę piersiową, a Harry chce objąć jego twarz i czuć jego oddech. Chce się przybliżyć, tak jak zawsze i to jest głupie, prawda? Nawet nie ma znaczenia to, że zamienili się ciałami. Harry wciąż cholernie go chce. Kręci głową, próbując zebrać swoje myśli. - W porządku, chodźmy. Popracuj nad swoją fryzurą.

Louis nie traci czasu, zamaczając swoje dłonie w opakowaniu, które ze sobą przyniósł i wciera zawartość we włosy Harry’ego, próbując ustylizować je w akceptowaną grzywkę na boku. Harry wydaje się rozpływać pod jego dotykiem.

\- Zepsułeś to wcześniej swoimi palcami, nie możesz tego robić całą ręką. Po prostu. Małe muśnięcia, jeśli musisz - mówi delikatnie Louis, kiedy pochyla się nad nim.

Gdyby Harry zamknął swoje oczy wszystko byłoby prawie normalne. Palce Louisa delikatnie pocierają jego czaszkę oraz szczyt jego szyi, ale nie chce przestać oglądać Louisa. Louis z tym skoncentrowaniem na twarzy, zębami drażniącymi jego dolną wargę, kiedy jest zajęty włosami Harry’ego.

\- Cholera, wyglądam dobrze - uśmiecha się bezradnie, palcami delikatnie pocierając żuchwę Harry’ego, kiedy skłania go do zgięcia głowy. - To jest o wiele lepsze niż użycie dwóch luster.

Harry dźga Louisa w żebra. Louis szybko łapie jego dłoń w swoją własną, ściskając jego palce. - Obsesja na własnym punkcie, co?

\- Proszę, jakbym nie widział, że wpatrywałeś się przerażająco we mnie przez cały poranek.

\- Nie robiłem tego! - Robił? Z pewnością nie taki był jego cel.

\- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że moja twarz może to zrobić, ale najwidoczniej wszystko co było potrzebne to temperament Stylesa.

Harry zgina swoją głowę. Zauważył rumieniec Louisa, a to zawsze było dość oczywiste. Jes przekonany, że właśnie to robi.

\- Jeszcze jedna rzecz… - Louis liże swój kciuk, nim ostrożnie przygładza nim brwi Harry’ego, poważne spojrzenie znajduje się na jego twarzy, kiedy poprawia włoski.

Harry krzyżuje wzrok, próbując skupić uwagę na tak blisko znajdującym się Louisie. Czy to byłoby dziwne, gdyby tak po prostu… pochylił się i go pocałował? Nigdy wcześniej nawet nie pomyśał o pocałowaniu samego siebie, ale całowanie siebie, kiedy Louis jest w jego skórze jest… cóż.

\- Wszystkiego dobrego. - Dziarski ton Louisa wyrywa go z zamyślenia, opuszki jego palców wciąż zdradziecko spoczywają na jego skroni. Jakby to było perfekcyjnie normalne. I w pewien sposób jest, prawda? Niepokojące jest to jak wiele takich okazji Harry mógł przywołać. - Oczywiście nic specyficznego, ale po prostu ich dwójka, drażniąca się i będąca blisko. Mały komfort palców wędrujących po jego obojczykach oraz przy żebrach.

Dlaczego nigdy nie zrobili więcej? To po prostu nie ma sensu. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie miało, szczególnie rozważając jak wiele czasu Harry spędził, myśląc o tym. A teraz jest to jeszcze mniej sensowne.

\- Racja - przeczyszcza swoje gardło, pocierając swoimi dłońmi o swoje uda.

\- O czym myślisz, Harry?

Kręci głową, wściekle próbując pozbyć się myśli o przyciąganiu Louisa na swój podołek. Ciepło rozprzestrzenia się po jego twarzy, najprawdopodobniej z niego kpiąc. - To głupie.

Dłonie Louisa opadają na jego ramiona i lekko je ściskają. - Haz, jesteś w tym razem, w porządku? Nie możesz tego przede mną ukrywać. Poza tym, nic wychodzące z tych ust nie może być głupie. - Brzmi na zatroskanego, ale posyła w stronę Harry’ego mały uśmiech, mimo wszystko zawsze zapewniający.

\- Czy to byłoby dziwne, gdybym powiedział, że chcę cię pocałować? - Nie był w stanie kontrolować swojego głosu, a kiedy to było jego celem, jest przekonany, że brzmiało to bardziej zduszenie niż zamierzał. Słowa musiały wypłynąć z jego serca, więznąc w jego gardle.

\- Mam na myśli… w tej chwili jesteśmy niemal definicją dziwności.

\- Racja. Ja tylko… jeśli masz rację i to będzie trwało tylko do końca dnia, to jedyna szansa którą musimy zrobić to pocałowanie się? - Jego głos się załamuje i marszczy twarz, zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak głupio to brzmi.

Louis unosi jedno ramię, jego usta się pochylają. - Masz punkt. Kiedy indziej miałby okazję do pocałowania kogoś tak przystojnego jak ja?

\- Wow - mówi Harry i nie może powstrzymać śmiechu, który się z niego wydostaje, napięcie paruje z jego klatki piersiowej. To po prostu jest Louis, on nie musi się niczym martwić.

\- Proszę, jakbyś nie myślał o tej samej rzeczy. - Louis jest oburzony, unosząc swoje brwi oraz marszcząc nosem i uśmiechając się.

\- Nie myślę! - Wciąż czuje się jasnym, nawet z Louisem tak blisko siebie, waga jego ramion jest ciężka na jego barkach. - Muszę ci powiedzieć, że regularnie całuję swoją dłoń.

\- Harold. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie to przyznałeś.

\- To nie tak, że możesz komuś powiedzieć.

\- Zdecydowanie mogę i powiem każdemu kto będzie słuchał.

\- Nie żeby ktokolwiek ci uwierzył.

\- Tak właściwie to każdy w to uwierzy.

Tak właściwie to pewnie ma rację. Ale Louis nikomu nie powie. Może lubi drażnić się z Harrym, kiedy są tylko ze sobą i chłopcami, ale nigdy nie wykorzystałby czegoś co powiedział przeciwko niemu.

\- Którą dłoń? - Pyta Louis. Harry stuka w jego prawą dłoń, odwracając ją do wewnątrz. Louis unosi ją do swojej twarzy, uważnie się jej przyglądając.

\- Sądzę, że mogę zauważyć urok - mówi, a Harry naprawdę oczekuje aż ten zacznie ssać skórę. Jego oczy świecą, a usta są błyszczące i delikatnie rozwarte. Jednak tego nie robi.

Louis wzdycha dramatycznie i praktycznie opada na łóżko, lądując na swojej pupie i podskakując. Unosi swoją dłoń i kładzie jej tył na swoim czole. - Poza tym, z kim się teraz spotkasz beze mnie?

\- Mówisz o następnych godzinach?

\- Gadasz tak jakby to nie było wiecznością - prycha Louis, ale się uśmiecha. Wygląda na takiego odciążonego i beztroskiego na łóżku Harry’ego, a Harry nie jest do końca pewien czego od niego oczekiwał. Louis go nie postrzelił, dosłownie, ale również nie był sprecyzowany. To nie jest przypadek, w którym Harry chce brnąć przez skalę szarości.

Louis musi zauważyć to, że zawiesił, - Cóż? - Mówi.

\- Wiesz, tylko myślałem. Jak się do tego odnosisz.

\- Haz, mamy jedynie 10 godzin, chłopak może być tylko cierpliwy.

\- Tak? - Harry nic nie może na to poradzić, ale uśmiech, który rozprzestrzenia się na jego twarzy się poszerza.

\- Tak, łamago - mówi Louis, przewracając się na łóżku, więc jest w stanie złapać nadgarstek Harry’ego, przyciągając go bliżej.

\- Przepraszam cię, łamaga jest miarą umysłu. Jestem tak pełen wdzięku jak Zidane. Pele w dobrych dniach.

\- Mhmm, jasne. - Harry przewraca oczami, ale rozważając to, że Louis odpowiada uśmiechem jet najprawdopodobniej jest to bardziej czułe niż lekceważące. Cóż, Harry nie może wygrać wszystkiego.

Dłonie Louisa są duże i stanowcze wokół bicepsów Harry’ego, przyciągając go bliżej. Są po swoich stronach, twarzą do siebie, ich nogi zwisają znad krawędzi łóżka.

Harry bierze wskazówkę i zakopuje swój nos przy Louisie. W pewien sposób to zakręcone, ale kiedy zamyka oczy, słyszy jedynie ich oddechy i cóż. To po prostu oni. Oddech Louis jest tak rytmiczny jak zawsze, jego kciuk robi te same wzorki na jego skórze co zazwyczaj.

Myśli, że oczekiwał zrobienia pierwszego kroku, więc kiedy czuje usta Louisa przyciśnięte do swoich jest zaskoczony, ale nie niezadowolony. Z łatwością odpowiada, a ich usta gładko się po sobie ślizgają, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż skóry Harry’ego. Otwiera swoje usta, wślizgując swój język, aby gonił się razem z tym Louisa, nim delikatnie przygryza swoją dolną wargę. Louis jęczy pod nim, a ten dźwięk zakotwicza się w jego kręgosłupie. Musi usłyszeć to ponownie.

Odsuwa się, by złapać oddech. - W porządku? - Pyta Louis i jest tak blisko, że nawet kiedy mówi jego wargi muskają Harry’ego.

Harry gorączkowo kiwa głową, ale Louis nie może go usłyszeć, więc udaje mu się to zrobić poprzez popchnięcie go, leżąc w połowie na nim. Jego głos jest szorstki, kiedy odpowiada. - Tak.

\- Więc dlaczego przestałeś? - Louis drażni się, leniwie do niego mrugając. Wygina się przy nim, powodując że ich ciała są niezmiernie blisko.

Harry przyciska małego buziaka do końca jego ust, a następnie zjeżdża na jego dolną waefę, ssąc ją, dopóki niski jęk nie opuszcza ust Louisa. Doza satysfakcji zwija się w jego klatce piersiowej i nie pozwala jej zniknąć, nie mając dość zbawiennych ust Louisa pod sobą.

Mogliby spędzić resztę dnia robiąc to, a Harry byłby niezmiernie zadowolony. Dłonie Louisa obejmują kark Harry’ego, jego palce delikatnie bawią się jego włosami i to wszystko co Harry może zrobić, by nie zacząć skomleć w usta Louisa.

Ich języki się spotykają, ślizgając się mokro po sobie. Jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju jest ich oddychanie oraz mokre zasysania, kiedy ich wargi się rozwierają i ponownie spotykają. Cała twarz Harry’ego mrowi w potrzebie, rozgrzewając ją ze środka na zewnątrz, a to uczucie spływa aż do jego palców, gdy obejmuje twarz Louisa.

\- Powiedziałbym, że to był pomyślny eksperyment - mówi Louis, kiedy się od siebie odsuwają.

Harry liże swoje wargi, wpatrując się jak opuchnięte i czerwone są wargi Louisa. Racja. Eksperyment. Louis wciąż trzyma luźno jego ramiona, kiedy podnosi się znad niego, jego stopy z tupnięciem lądują na podłodze.

\- Czy zepsuliśmy moją fryzurę?

\- Nie, jest dobrze. - Louis mruga do niego, jego oczy szybują po twarzy Harry’ego. Nie wydaje się mieć żadnej ochoty na wstanie z łóżka. - Sprawia, że wyglądasz niedostępnie.

Uśmiecha się do Harry’ego i ostro wypuszcza powietrze. Chce wyglądać niedostępnie. Ale nie może jeszcze tego powiedzieć, prawda?

Schodzi z łóżka, wygładzając swoją koszulkę oraz zakładając swoje buty. - Chodź, będziemy spóźnieni.

\- Spóźnieni do spożywczego? Niezła historia. - Louis mruczy, ale i tak idzie, łapiąc biodra Harry’ego obydwoma dłońmi. Jakby potrzebował przytrzymania. Jednak Harry i tak pozwala mu to robić, ciesząc się z widoku swoich roztrzepanych włosów, a Louis wydaje się nie przejmować.


	4. Rozdział 4

Zazwyczaj Louis lubi chodzić z Harrym do Tesco jako rozproszenie do nudnej roboty. Tym razem, Louis wolałby być rozproszonym przed Harrym. Jego usta wciąż są żywe po ich pocałunku, ciepłe powietrze łaskocze jego opuchnięte wargi. Wciąż je liże, mając nadzieję, że dla Harry’ego nie jest to zbyt oczywiste.

Harry’emu szybko odebrało mowę, Louis prawie został zbiczowany. Ponownie będzie musiał wypuścić go ze swojej skorupy, ale w międzyczasie nie chcę, aby ten wariował.

Spędza spacer celowo uderzając swoim biodrem o Harry’ego oraz pocierając jego plecy, wprowadzając go do chłodnego powietrza z sklepowej klimatyzacji. Jest przekonany, że jego skóra na jego ramieniu mrowi, włoski się unoszą i jest świadomy tej bliskości Harry’ego.

Bierze koszyk tak szybko jak wchodzą do środka, chłodne powietrze jedynie się nasila. Wpycha wózek do ramion Harry’ego.

\- Och, więc to ja wciąż odpowiadam za wózek? - Właściwie wygląda na zaskoczonego, jego brwi są wysoko uniesione. Louis nie ma pojęcia dlaczego, naprawdę powinien wiedzieć lepiej, zamist oczekiwać specjalnego traktowania. Pcha wózek na biodra Louisa, plastik jest twardy jakby wbijał się w jego skórę.

\- Nie mogę ci zabierać tej przyjemności, prawda? Mogę być zdezorientowany, jeśli za bardzo namieszamy w naszym statusie.

To nie tak, że zazwyczaj Harry pcha wózek, nie, zazwyczaj go nie brali. Zamiast tego Louis używał ramion Harry’ego jako koszyka, wręczając mu rzeczy, póki nie miał wszystkiego. Jego ręce były tak wypełnione, że musiał prosić Louisa o rzeczy, które chciał. A Louis mruczy i rechocze za każdym razem, kiedy Harry chce pszenną tortillę, kiedy ta kukurydziana jest bardziej autentyczna. Albo kiedy pomarańczowe lizaki są godną inwestycją, za to cytrynowe są o wiele lepsze.

To dobry czas.

\- To ssie, nawet nie lubię wszystkiego nosić. - Louis przewraca oczami, to całkowite kłamstwo. Gdyby tego nie lubił to by coś powiedział.

\- Powinieneś powiedzieć to nieco wcześniej, teraz jest na to za późno.

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, iż waga pełnego koszyka prostuje twój łokieć i to dlatego potrzebujesz mnie do noszenia koszyka. Koszyk - łokieć, powiedziałeś że w tym rzecz - podąża za Louisem do sekcji z produktami.

\- Zgaduję, że w takim razie nie możemy wypełniać go po brzegi - mówi Louis i wrzuca do koszyka paczkę pomidorów.

Nie spogląda się do za siebie, kiedy idzie, oczekując że Harry będzie za nim podążał. Następne jest mleko, masło, jajka oraz bekon. To tak jakby Niall poprosił ich o wyposażenie całej kuchni. Zapewne tak było, cwana z niego bestia.

Harry zmienia ustawienie w ich koszyku po każdym dodanym produkcie. Nie odchodzi daleko, ale dodaje samodzielnie kilka rzeczy. Najprawdopodobniej ciesząc się, że może użyć swoich dłoni.

Harry przemienia wnętrze ich wózka, wkładając pudełka mrożonych pizz, kiedy marszczy brwi, podnosząc małe opakowanie masła.

\- Tego nie ma na liście.

Louis patrzy na produkt i wznawia swoje przeglądanie. - Jest.

\- Po co Niallowi masło chrzanowe?

\- Nie pytałem, prawda? Po prostu podążam za wskazówkami jak prawdziwy pomocnik. - Louis zabiera masło od Harry’ego i wkłada je z powrotem do koszyka. - Jak będziesz je tak trzymał to je rozpuścisz nim nawet wyjdziemy ze sklepu.

\- Louis, nie potrzebujemy masło, powinniśmy je odłożyć na miejsce.

\- Ono jest na liście - mówi Louis, podkreślając każde słowa, poprzez wrzucenie ciastek do wózka. - Nie wiedziałem, że zostałeś wysłany po to, by sabotować misję.

\- Zapamiętałeś ją?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, nie jestem geniuszem, prawda? Wziąłem ją ze sobą.

\- Naprawdę? - Harry naprawdę brzmi na zaskoczonego, co jest nieakceptowalne. Odwraca się twarzą do niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Tak, Haroldzie, robienie listy przez Nialla nie miałoby sensu, gdybym jej nie wziął, prawda?

Usta Harry’ego tworzą cienką linię, wciąż niedowierzając. Jego wolna dłoń unosi wewnętrzną stronę do góry. Cóż, jeśli oczekiwał, że Louis tego nie zrobi to się mylił. Rozwija papier, który ściskał wewnątrz swojej pięści.

Harry czyta ją, jego zmieszanie jedynie się pogłębia, kiedy czyta resztę produktów na liście. To było do przewidzenia, Niall zapisał na liście kilka dziwnych rzeczy.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Haz?

Niechętnie wręcza mu ją z powrotem i mówi. - W porządku, ale prażynek nie ma na liście.

\- Nie, one są dla mnie. Na drogę do domu. Miałem się podzielić, ale będziesz musiał się obejść smakiem za wątpienie we mnie.

\- Nigdy nie używaliśmy połowy z tych rzeczy.

\- To pewnie test, prawda? Niall nie wierzy mi, że podążę na instrukcjami.

\- Nie myliłby się.

\- Przepraszam, Haz, co to było? Kto zabrał cię na więcej przygód niż najprawdopodobniej mógłbyś zliczyć z bardzo sprecyzowaną trasą sukcesu?

\- To nie podążanie za instrukcjami, to ich stwarzanie.

Cóż. Nie myli się. Louis porzuca temat, odwracając się do półki ze słodyczami. Rzuca w Harry’ego gumowymi misiami i może użyć zapasu.

Z łatwością wszystko sprawdzają, Harry ostrożnie ładuje ich torby, jakby grał w spożywczego tetrisa. Louis ogląda go z cierpliwością, ponieważ widać, że się z tego cieszy, ale w pewien sposób to bezcelowe.

\- Będziemy iść jedynie przez jakieś pięć minut, jest dobrze. - Bierze torby i trzyma dwie cięższe. Tylko to jest sprawiedliwe, naprawdę. Poza tym, cieszy się będąc w posiadaniu torby z przekąskami.

Harry nic nie mówi, ale wydaje się być zadowolony z trzymania torby z winem i ciasteczkami. Louis zaczyna prowadzić go do wyjścia, kiedy zauważa, że ktoś niezwykle podobny do Nicka wchodzi do sklepu.

\- Cholera - mamrocze pod nosem. Nigdy nie odpowiedział na multum zamartwiających wiadomości, kiedy się obudził. Nick najprawdopodobniej będzie na niego wkurzony.

Mruży oczy i och tak, to definitywnie jest Nick, rąbek jego luźnej koszulki wiruje na wietrze, jego włosy jak zawsze są nienagannie wystylizowane. I tak, zdecydowanie wygląda na wkurzonego.

Usta Louisa się zaciskają, próbuje przytrzymać Harry’ego za plecy swoją pięścią, by się odwrócił i wrócił z nim razem do sklepu. Mogą wrócić do kas. Jego pięść jest bezużyteczna, torby odbijają się o tył ud Harry’ego, jedynie zmuszając Harry’ego do wzięcia dłuższych kroków. Ucieka się do użycia łokcia, próbując nakierować Harry’ego z powrotem do środka.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - Harry wygląda na zaciekawionego, co nie jest wystarczająco dobre. Będzie musiał to później wyjaśnić. Nick robi niesamowicie długi krok i w każdej chwili może wejść do sklepu.

\- Zapomnieliśmy czegoś - syczy przez swoje zęby. Harry mruga cierpliwie na niego, tak jakby czekał na więcej wyjaśnień. Nie mają na to czasu. Louis mógłby pobiec, minąć kolejkę i zostawić Harry’ego, by sam sobie radził z Nickiem. Ale to by jedynie wszystko pogorszyło.

\- Sprawdziliśmy listę, mamy wszystko - mówi Harry, brzmi tak jakby prawie w to wątpił. Proszące spojrzenie Louisa musi działać.

\- Harry, proszę, po prostu mi zaufaj. - Próbuje przenieść potrzebę za pomocą swojego wzroku, rozszerzając je oraz kiwając swoją głowę w znaczący sposób. Normalni to bym zadziałało, ale zazwyczaj Louis użyłby swojej własnej twarzy do przedstawienia tego, że powinni wyjść.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - Pyta Harry. Oczywiście.

Oczy Louisa szybują za ramię Harry’ego i… tak, oczywiście, Nick ich dostrzegł. Jest trzy metry od dołączenia do nich i wygląda na wściekłego.

\- Jeśli nie jesteście kłócącą się parą - mówi Nick. - To nie blokujcie przejścia.

\- Hej Nick, masz rację, powinniśmy się przesunąć - mówi Harry i kaszle, odwracając się do Louisa. - Powinniśmy się przesunąć, Harry.

Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, próbując uniknąć uszczypnięcia Harry’ego za bycie tak oczywistym i idzie za nim.

Jest już na straconej pozycji. Jeśli nie może komunikować się z Harrym za pomocą wyrazu twarzy, nie ma opcji, żeby wyszli z tego bez szwanku.

\- Nie za często chodzisz do tego Tesco, prawda? - Pyta Louis, mając nadzieję, że wyjdzie z tego normalna rozmowa a nie bzdury. Nick z podejrzliwością zwęża na niego swoje oczy.

\- Jest po drodze, szedłem po Tommo special.

\- Przepraszam? - Mówi Louis, nie będąc w stanie sobie pomóc. Nick nie wydaje się być zakłopotany jego odpowiedzią. Wpatruje się w Harry’ego, który myśli, że jest Louisem i tak. Byli nieźle wstawieni.

\- Tak. Słyszałem, że wciąż stałeś, ale musiałem to zobaczyć na własne oczy, by to zobaczyć. Po zobaczeniu tej rozkosznej wiadomości myślałem, że zobaczę cię jedynie podłączonego do kroplówki. Najprawdopodobniej w śpiączce. Z jakiego innego powodu miałbyś oskarżać mnie o korzystanie ze złego towaru a następnie ignorujesz moje wiadomości? Jakby o tym pomysleć, to nieco się martwiłem.

\- Przepraszam, co? - Harry lustruje go poprzez ramię Nicka. Louis miał wiele praktyki i nawet pod tym wzrokiem rozpoznaje, że niweluje Harry’ego.

\- Żadnych wyjaśnień? Żadnych detali, że niestety się mylę? Nikt nie został rzucony na pożarcie wilkom?

Nick intensywnie wpatruje się w Harry’ego, a Harry cóż, oddaje spojrzenie, ale równie oczywistym jest fakt, że nie wie co powiedzieć. Kąciki jego oczu drgają, jakby umierał w potrzebie spojrzenia na Louisa i zapytania go o pomoc, ale wie, że to byłoby głupie, gdyby odwrócił wzrok.

\- Miałem jego telefon. Żart poszedł za daleko, wiesz jak to jest - mówi szybko Louis, racja, to zadziała. - Pokazałbym ci ale - unosi swoje dłonie - moje dłonie są zbyt zajęte zakupami.

Głowa Nicka przechyla się na bok, kiedy ostrożnie wpatruje się w Louisa. Nie kupuje tego. - Mówisz, że to ty wysłałeś wiadomość?

\- Wiesz jak to jest. - Louis próbuje się nieśmiało uśmiechnąć. Harry robi to przez cały czas, to jest coś co może zrobić ze swoją twarzą. Nie jest pewien czy osiągnie sukces, Harry wpatruje się w niego z rozszerzonymi oczami. Louis jest przekonany, że ta mina oznacza ‘co ty kurwa robisz’, ale odkąd Harry nie mógł rozczytać jego wyrazu twarzy, on również nie może być teraz pewien…

Nick śmieje się, kompletnie niewzruszony. - Cóż, spodziewałbym się tego po Louisie, to interesujące. Wydaje się, że oddziaływujecie na siebie w więcej niż jeden sposób.

Harry krztusi się powietrzem, zamieniając to w zawodzący śmiech. Louis wbija mu łokieć w klatkę piersiową, najprawdopodobniej trochę za mocno.

\- Czy ty się śmiejesz? - Głos Nicka stał się chłodny i to jest, cóż, naprawdę nie jest dobrze.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie wiemy o czym ty mówisz. - Louis próbuje się niewinnie uśmiechnąć. Harry pozostaje cicho. To takie oczywiste, że nie są sobą.

To jest to. To jest moment, w którym Nick zacznie na nich krzyczeć i będą musieli wyjaśniać, a potem… potem co? Każe im się zobowiązać, najprawdopodobniej będzie mógł to zrobić?

Nick patrzy na nich z zaciekawieniem. - Cóż to było zabawne dla wszystkich, prawda? Zostawię was, abyście się ogarnęli.

Odchodzi, rzucając im jedno ostatnie spojrzenie, jego buty stukają o posadzkę.

\- Co to było? - Harry brzmi na nakręconego, chociaż raz Louis nie może go winić.

Louis zniża się pod wzrokiem Harry’ego, nawet teraz jakoś się kurcząc. - To po prostu Nick będący Nickiem.

\- Nie, Lou, to było inne. - Louis odsuwa się tak szybko jak może, a Harry musi go z powrotem przyciągnąć. - Louis proszę, wyjaśnij.

Nie jest do końca pewny jak to zrobić. Harry nie przestaje się w niego wpatrywać, lustrując go oczekującym spojrzeniem. Jest przekonany, że robi usta jak ryba, szukając odpowiednich słów. - Mogłem, najprawdopodobniej , napisać że zioło, które wczoraj przyniósł było oszukane.

Harry mruga, rolując swoją dolną wargę. - Dlaczego?

\- Obudziłem się w twoim ciele, prawda? Co jeszcze mogłem podejrzewać?

Harry wzdycha, pytaniem pojawia się na jego twarzy. - Więc, teraz myśli, że to ja mu wysłałem tą wiadomość?

Louis wbija swoje paznokcie w wewnętrzną część swojej dłoni. Rączka od plastikowej torby wbija mu się w skórę. Prawdopodobnie na to zasługuje. Przeczyszcza swoje gardło. - A uch, również nie odpowiedziałem, wtedy kiedy zapytał czy wszystko w porządku?

Harry wygląda na nieźle zdewastowanego. - Louis?

Louis wzrusza ramionami. Tak. Najprawdopodobniej powinien lepiej sobie z tym poradzić. - Przecież nie sądziłem, że go dzisiaj spotkam, pogadałbym z nim później. Trochę wyjaśnił sprawę.

\- Martwił się o ciebie. Zareagował emocjonalnie a ty po prostu… - przerywa. - O mój Boże, byłem taki lekceważący.

\- Cóż, nie wiedziałeś.

\- Nie, Lou, on naprawdę się o ciebie martwił. Muszę iść go przeprosić.

\- Haz, jest dobrze, poradzi sobie z tym… - to sporne spojrzenie, Harry go nie słucha, a Louis ma zajęte ręce, więc nie może go zatrzymać. Harry biegnie za Nickiem, a coś ciężkiego i okropnego osadza się w brzuchu Louisa.

Rzecz w tym, że Harry ma całkowitą rację.

To nie tak, że Louis nie czuł się z tym źle… w pewien sposób wiedział, że to nie było dobre. Ale dzisiejszego poranka to Harry był jego priorytetem. Nie za bardzo mógł sobie zrobić przerwę, by wyjaśnianiu, że będzie z nimi dobrze, by napisać Nickowi wiadomość. To byłoby potworne. I takie lekceważące.

Chociaż praktycznie właśnie to zrobił Nickowi. To nie tak, że nie miał kilku wolnych minut, kiedy Harry przygotowywał śniadanie. Miał. Cóż, tak naprawdę po prostu nie chciał się martwić o kogoś innego.

Poza tym Nick w przeszłości również znikał, to nie tak, że jest to niezbadane terytorium. Raz poprosił o zawiezieniu do szpitala, po tym jak on i Louis zjedli najostrzejsze kiełbaski w Londynie. Tak szybko jak skończył swoją kiełbaskę zadeklarował, że jego wnętrzności stały w płomieniach i że przechodzi wielkie zaniechanie pracy organów. Więc Louis go zawiózł i musiał czekać na SOR-ze przez kilka solidnych godzin. Tylko po to, by Nick zadzwonił do niego z pub-u pytając gdzie on był.

To praktycznie ta sama rzecz, po prostu tym razem jest w to zaangażowana większa ilość czekania. Nick naprawdę zbyt serio do tego podchodził.

Oprócz tego, że tak nie było. Nick zawsze był bardzo przejściowy. A Harry miał rację z tym, że zasługiwał na przeprosiny. Ale rzecz w tym… cóż rzecz w tym, że Louis by niczego nie zmienił, nawet gdyby mógł. Nie czuje się źle z kładzeniem Harry’ego na pierwszym miejscu. Upewnieniu się, że może się śmiać z absurdalności sytuacji, zamiast zakopywania swojej głowy w poduszce i przeżywaniu. Cieszy się, że mógł go rozproszyć śniadanie, zakupami oraz cóż… całowaniem. To również nie było złe. Szczerze? O wiele lepsze niż oczekiwał. Nawet jeśli okoliczności nie było idealne.

Ogląda jak Harry wraca, mając wypiętą pierś i poruszając wolną ręką do luźnych loków, których nie ma wokół jego szyi. Poprawia się poprzez pociągnięcie swojej kurtki.

To robi coś z Louisem, to jak widzi go takiego. Wciąż jest tak bardzo Harrym, to pali w jego klatce piersiowej. Chce przyciągnąć Harry’ego blisko i ponownie go pocałować, chce aby ich języki się spotkały i chce zakopać swój nos w jego policzku. Chce ugryźć płatek jego ucha oraz masować tył jego szyi…

Powinien przestać o tym myśleć. Przynajmniej publicznie.

\- Wiesz, że niszczysz moją reputację - mówi Louis, próbując utrzymać swój głos lekkim, by zaprzeczyć znajdującym się w nim emocjom.

Harry posyła mu uśmiech, jego zęby są jasne, a język liże jego dolną wargę. - Raczej chronię moją przyszłą reputację, jeśli tak już zostanie.

Harry używa swojej wolnej dłoni, by przebiec swoimi palcami po dole pleców Louisa. Prawie szczypie go przez koszulkę, ale nie jest to wystarczające. Wciąż czuje jak opuszki jego palców pozostawiają ciepło na jego skórze.

~*~

\- Paszteciki powinny być w lodówce - mówi Niall, a Louis patrzy mu się prosto w oczy, kiedy otwiera lodówkę i kładzie opakowania pod mrożoną pizzą, wyginając w tym czasie opakowanie. Niall przyznaje. - Lub w zamrażarce, też powinno zadziałać.

Jeśli Louis jest odpowiedzialny za rozłożenie zakupów, musi zdecydować, w którym kierunku idą. To po prostu zdrowy rozsądek.

Niall bierze otwartą paczkę prażynek, wpychając w siebie całą garść, kiedy przygląda się uważnie reszcie zakupów. Mruczy z zadowoleniem z pełną buzią, najprawdopodobniej mentalnie sprawdzając całą listę rzeczy, które napisał i co do których sądził, że Louis je zignoruje. Zażartuje z niego. Teraz musi się zastanowić co zrobić z wysuszonym, żółtym groszkiem i mąką z ciecierzycy.

\- Odłożyłeś już wino? - Niall gniecie pustą torbę, wrzucając ją pod zlew.

\- Nie.

\- Zapomnieliście o tym? Jestem zaskoczony. To było jedne z łatwiejszych - mówi Niall.

\- Harry je oddał.

Usta Nialla się rozwierają, ma w połowie przerzutą prażynkę na swoim języku, kiedy mówi. - Co teraz?

\- Wpadł na Nicka w sklepie.

Usta Nialla się zamykają, kiedy kiwa głową. - To miłe.

\- Mhm, więc Harry zadecydował się dać mu wino, ponieważ był w dość dobrym humorze. Jestem pewien, że oczekiwał zobaczenia nas. Nic o tym nie wiedziałeś, prawda?

\- Mógł do mnie zadzwonić, po prostu chciał wiedzieć jak tam twoje samopoczucie.

\- Och, czyli wiedział? - Louis nawet nie próbował udawać zaskoczenia, zabierając torbę z rąk Nialla.

\- Mogłem mu powiedzieć, że czułeś się wystarczająco dobrze, by skoczyć do Tesco.

\- Jak taktownie. - Louis wkłada prażynki prosto do swoich ust. Nie przejmuje się tym, aby połknąć, zanim mówi. - Nie wydajesz się być smutny z powodu wina.

\- Nie, to było bardziej… zakup na wszelki wypadek.

\- Ratujące wino.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Zadziałało świetnie jako ratunkowy prezent przeprosinowy. Podpora. Dobra rzecz w tym, że masz jeszcze ratunkowe piwo, ponieważ wierzę, że mogę z nich skorzystać. - Louis podczas mówienia sięga do lodówki, otwierając butelkę i podając ją Niallowi.

\- To sprawiedliwe - mówi. Wcale nie brzmi na przekonanego, ale to naprawdę nie jest problemem Louisa. Bierze dodatkową butelkę dla Harry’ego i wychodzi.


	5. Rozdział 5

\- Jestem zmęczony. Bycie tobą jest wyczerpujące. - Louis wyprostowuje swoje nogi na sofie, nim kładzie swoje pięty na udach Harry’ego. Siedzi obok podłokietnika i jest rozciągnięty w poziomie. Harry siedzi na samym środku tak jak zawsze, co Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi być poświęcającej. Rozwalenie się na sofie jest o wiele bardziej komfortowej, szczególnie przy wysokości Harry’ego. Harry najprawdopodobniej kochałby rozwalenie się na wszystkich poduszkach, używając jednego podłokietnika jak zagłówka, a drugiego jako stołka pod nogi, ale zawsze siada pośrodku, pozwalając Louisowi położyć swoje stopy na jego udach.

Harry śmieje się na to, rękami obejmując jego kostki i ściskając je. - Przepraszam?

\- Bycie takim uprzejmym i miłym. To bardzo męczące. - Wierci swoimi palcami u stóp, a Harry podąża za wskazówką i ściąga jego skarpety, wkładając jedną w drugą.

\- Kiedy zachowywałeś się uprzejmie? - Nawet nie zmienia przygięcia, unosi brwi w zapytaniu.

W pewien sposób ma rację, ale to nie jest coś co Louis łatwo przyzna. Podnosi swoje piwo z podłogi, przełykając pianę, kiedy utrzymuje wzrok na Harrym. Ten nie odsuwa wzroku, palcami mocniej ściskając kostki Louisa.

To trochę intensywne, a Louis jako pierwszy musi odwrócić wzrok, nim po prostu straci całą swoją kontrolę nad swoimi mięśniami i stanie się papką kończyn, jakby Harry sobie tego życzył.

\- Wiesz co powinniśmy zrobić?

\- Nie - mówi Harry bez zawahania, jego głos jest stanowczy. Szczerze mówiąc, tak jakby Harry myślał o nim najgorzej.

\- Nawet nic nie powiedziałem!

\- Nie zadzwonimy do naszych mam.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że chcę to robić!

\- Ale o tym myślałeś. - Harry szczypie łydkę Louisa, a Louis kopie go z refleksem. Harry łapie go ciaśniej, kiedy ześlizguje się bardziej z kanapy.

\- Nie możesz mi niczego udowodnić. - Louis próbuje brzmieć na urażonego, ale Harry powstrzymuje uśmiech, jego oczy się marszczą i kurwa. Definitywnie chce zasugerować, by zrobili coś innego. Liże swoje wargi.

\- To prawdopodobnie równie dobre, nie możesz sobie żartować z mojego życia, twoja mama od razu mnie przejrzy.

\- Heej - przeciąga Harry, a Louis wzrusza ramionami w odpowiedzi.

\- Wiesz, że to prawda.

Dłonie Harry’ego pocierają jego nogi i zatrzymują się na tylnej stronie kolan Louisa, sprawiając że ten piszczy z refleksem, unosząc swoje nogi, póki Harry ich nie puszcza. Łaskoczesz mnie! To po prostu nie jest prawidłowe.

\- Co? - Harry wygląda na słusznie zmieszanego. - Za kolanami?

\- Mhm. - Louis przewraca oczami. Jakby Harry sam nie znał miejsc swoich łaskotek.

\- Ale nie mam tak łaskotek.

Mrugają do siebie. To dziwne. Louis podnosi się na kanapie, klęcząc obok Harry’ego. To tylko eksperyment, całkowicie niewinne.

Wie, że najgorsze łaskotki ma pod żebrami, zaraz pod pachami. Wyciąga się, by zaatakować swoimi palcami to miejsce. Harry ogląda go z zaciekawieniem, ale nic nie mówi, wcale nie reaguje, oprócz tego, że wstrzymuje swój oddech.

\- Nic? - Pyta Louis, aby uzyskać potwierdzenie.

Harry kręci głową, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę.

\- Huh. - Louis się odsuwa, ale Harry łapie jego rękę, przyciskając ją do swoich żeber.

\- Nie musisz przestawać. - Jego wzrok zmierza na dół, a jego policzki się rumienią.

Louis przyciska wnętrze swojej dłoni do Harry’ego, czując zagłębienia jego żeber pod koszulką. Gładzi swoją dłonią jego bok, a Harry wydaje się wstrzymać oddech.

\- Czy ty - mówi Louis i przełyka ciężko. Przysuwa się nieco bliżej, zarzucając jedną nogę na Harry’ego, pochylając się nad jego udem. To trochę dziwne, spoglądanie na niego w ten sposób. Nie tylko dlatego, ponieważ patrzy na siebie, ale również dlatego, że tak naprawdę Harry nigdy nie jest tak nieśmiały. Nie spotyka jego wzroku, ale stał się niemal luźny pod Louisem.

\- Co? - Pyta w końcu Harry, jakby właśnie przerwał pytanie Louisa.

Louis chciałby położyć swoją dłoń na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, aby sprawdzić czy może poczuć bicie jego serce. Właściwie chce trochę więcej niż to. Ale zapytanie go o to to pewnie trochę za dużo.

\- Czy chciałbyś sprawdzić czy wszystko inne odczuwasz tak samo? - Opuszcza swoją dłoń na biodro Harry’ego, ściskając miejsce zaraz za materiałem jego majtek. Skóra Harry’ego jest ciepła w dotyku, a Louis myśli, że może poczuć jak się trzęsie.

Harry przełyka, jego gardło podskakuje i spogląda on teraz na niego, kręcąc głową. - Nie, ja… nie chciałbym. To inwazyjne czy coś?

\- Racja, miałem na myśli to, że możemy jeśli chcesz? Ja nie mam nic przeciwko czy coś.

Są wystarczająco blisko, by oddech Harry’ego był gorący, rozwiewając się na skórze Louisa. Harry liże jego wargi, a Louis nie bardzo może powiedzieć czy jest to bardziej instynktowny ruch czy po prostu próbuje się dostać do Louisa. Jeśli tak jest, to działa.

Wszystkim czego Louis teraz chce jest położenie dłoni na jeansach Harry’ego i poczucie czy jest twardy. Ponieważ Louis taki się staje.

\- Tak. - Louis nie jest pewny czy dobrze słyszał Louisa, kiedy wychodzi to tak delikatnie jak powietrze. Harry przeczyszcza swoje gardło. Przygryza swoją górną wargę. - Jeśli chcesz?

Wydaje się ponownie wahać, a Louis tego nie ma, wykorzystuje okazję i pochyla się, by pocałować Harry’ego. To gorące i delikatne oraz po prostu kurewsko perfekcyjne. Po prostu wydaje się to być najlepszym pomysłem.

\- Tak - mówi z łatwością Louis. - Tak, chcę.

~*~

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić? - Pyta Louis, zamykając za sobą drzwi od sypialni Harry’ego. Harry już klęczy na łóżku, odwracając się na pytanie Louisa.

Wzrusza ramionami, przemieszczając się dalej na łóżku. Jego spodnie już są odpięte, szeroko otwarte. Oczy Louisa spoczywają na już niemal wychodzącej erekcji. Kiedy miał czas, aby to zrobić?

\- Haz, no dalej.

\- Całowanie się jest miłe - mówi, a Louis wchodzi na łóżko. Odpina swoje szorty, nie wahając się z całkowitym ich ściągnięciem.

\- Tak. - Już dotyka wewnętrzną stroną dłoni swojego krocza, a Harry patrzy na niego z ciemnymi, zakapturzonymi oczami. Dubluje ruchy Louisa, z tą różnicą, że wkłada swoją dłoń za bokserki. Jego oczy zamykają się, kiedy ściska.

Louis nie może dłużej czekać, przybliża się, więc może objąć twarz Harry’ego i przyciska pocałunek na jego wargach. Chce, aby to było delikatne, ale tak szybko jak ich usta się spotykają, nie chce ich puścić. Wdycha ciężko powietrze przez nos i ssie wargi Harry’ego, dopóki jego język nie jest przyczepiony do jego ust.

Przyjemność roznosi się po jego kręgosłupie, jest taki nakręcony. Jak najlepiej stara się zsunąć majtki ze swoich nóg, skopując je z łóżka, kiedy łączy swoje nogi z Harrym. Szarpie się teraz z gorliwością i może poczuć, że Harry robi to samo, ich łokcie spotykają się razem przy okazji.

Louis niechętnie się odsuwa, a Harry jęczy na tą stratę. - Chcę widzieć - mówi bez tchu.

Harry kiwa głową. Wygląda jak bałagan, jego koszulka jest wywinięta, a jego penis stoi i wystaje zza bokserek. Louis ściąga swoją koszulkę, teraz jest całkowicie nagi, a Harry mruga na swój widok. Najprawdopodobniej zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż jest w pełni ubrany.

Zmaga się z wyzbyciem ubrań, jego oczy szybują pomiędzy twarzą Louisa a jego penisem. Louis cały czas się pociera, kiedy Harry próbuje się pozbyć swoich spodni i majtek.

\- Masz lubrykant? - Pyta Louis, chociaż wie, że odpowiedź będzie brzmiała tak. Nawet wie gdzie on jest, ale niegrzecznym by było pójście po niego. Harry kiwa głową i odwraca się do szafki nocnej, zakopując dłoń w jednej z szuflad i rzucając go w kierunku Louisa.

Louis wylewa nieco na wewnętrzną część swojej dłoni i ponownie łapie swojego kutasa. Jego dłoń wykonuje odgłos ślizgania, kiedy się porusza. Harry przełyka.

\- Zdejmij swoją koszulkę - mówi Louis, a Harry to wykonuje.

\- Mogę trochę? - Pyta, a Louis nalewa trochę na jego dłoń. Rozsmarowuje to prawidłowo, nim łapie za podstawę swojego penisa. To nie taki sposób w jaki Louis siebie dotyka, ale wydaje się działać. Twarz Harry’ego wykrzywia się w rozkoszy.

Louis czuje się zbyt odlegle, chce go ponownie zasmakować, chce go ponownie dotknąć.

\- Mogę? - Pyta Louis, a wzrok Harry’ego przestaje wpatrywać się w dłoń Louisa, pompującą penisa przed jego twarzą. Mruga powoli. - Mogę cię dotknąć?

Ledwo udaje mu się skończyć nim Harry się przybliża, spychając Louisa na zagłówek i wspinając się na jego podołek.

\- Tak - dyszy i nie waha się, nim obejmują swoją dłonią penisa Louisa, ściskając go mocno.

To prawie za dużo, a biodra Louisa instynktownie poruszają się do góry. Harry wydaje się to lubić, poruszając powoli swoją dłonią po główce jego kutasa i przyciskając swój kciuk do szczeliny, nim robi kółko, delikatnie przyciskając obszar za główką. To prawie zbyt dużo. Gdyby Harry go nie przyszpilał, to nogi Louisa rozlałyby się po pościeli.

Harry powoli porusza swoją dłonią, a Louis robi to samo z Harrym. Ciasno obejmuje go swoją dłonią, pociągając powoli i wytwarzając przyjemność na wrażliwej skórze. To powinno być znajome. To powinno być dziwne. Ale Harry uśmiecha się do niego, próbując spotkać każde zderzenie i kurwa, gdyby Louis mógł myśleć o czymś innym niż kurwa, więcej.

Więcej języka Harry’ego wokół jego gardła, więcej jego potu pojawiającego się na jego wargach. Więcej jęków, więcej dłoni Harry’ego na nim.

Biodra Harry’ego wystrzeliwują, a Louis próbuje się to powtórzyć, ściskając podstawę. Louis chce się nauczyć tych wszystkich miejsc. Chce mapy, całego słownika tego gdzie dotknąć Harry’ego, aby jęczał i skomlał do jego ust.

\- Kurwa, Lou - mówi Harry, jego głos jest zachrypnięty i szorstki. Patrzy na Louisa z odurzonym spojrzeniem. Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale musi go ponownie pocałować, jego usta tak perfekcyjnie pasują do jego. Jak mogli tak długo przetrwać bez tego? Jakim cudem obydwoje byli tak cierpliwi?

\- Czuję cię tak dobrze, ale… - zaczyna i ostrożnie przesuwa dłonią Harry’ego. Pociera ich obydwa kutasy i obejmują dłonią obydwa. - Tak jest lepiej.

Harry syczy w odpowiedzi, odchyla głowę do tyłu, eksponując gardło. Jest tutaj, więc Louis wgryza się, tuż pod jego obojczykiem i ssie zawzięcie.

Jego dłoń wciąż jest śliska od lubrykantu i musi się zmusić do zwolnienia, kiedy robi dobrze im obojgu.

\- Jestem blisko - jęczy Harry, kiedy Louis pociera swoim kciukiem napletek. Głowa jego kutasa jest czerwona i lśniąca oraz spływają z niej krople preejakulatu. To sprawia, że Louis wstrzymuje oddech, a biodra Harry’ego sztywnieją, tak jakby próbował się nie ruszać. Tak. Zdecydowanie jest blisko.

\- Chcesz dojść? - Louis przełyka, ponieważ Boże, chce zrobić więcej niż to i może to spierdolone, ale jak może nie chcieć? Harry pięknie dyszy tuż przed nim oraz świecące krople potu pojawiają się na linii jego włosów jaki i na gardle. Włosy nad którymi Louis tak ciężko pracował zaledwie kilka godzin temu, teraz są jednym wielkim bałaganem. Już wygląda na całkowicie wypieprzonego, a oni dopiero zaczynają.

Harry kręci głową, ściskając oczy. Porusza się na podołku Louisa, unosząc się tak, że jego tyłek spoczywa na głupio twardym kutasie Louisa. Jest przekonany, że nigdy w swoim życiu nie był tak twardy i to nie ma nic wspólnego z byciem w nie swoim ciele, a z jękami Harry’ego i jego wagą na sobie.

\- Chcę… - Harry przeczyszcza swoje gardło i przygryza swoją wargę, pochylajac się powoli na Louisa, jakby chciał coś udowodnić.

\- Co to jest, Haz?

\- W pewien sposób… - zaczyna Harry. Louis wykorzystuje okazję, aby ponownie go pocałować, a on jęczy na ten kontakt. Ich języki ślizgają się po sobie.

Ramiona Harry’ego owijają się wokół Louisa i przyciąga swoją dłoń wokół jego tyłka. Rozwierając jego nogi, tak że może się niemożliwie blisko przysunąć.

Nic nie może na to poradzić, Louis ściska jego ciało w swoich rękach, a Harry dyszy w jego usta, poruszając rytmicznie biodrami.

Jest przekonany czego Harry chce tylko po tym jak ten uśmiecha się do niego, trącając kutasa Louisa pod swoją pupą. Ale chce, aby Harry to powiedział.

Odsuwa się, niechętnie zabierając jedną dłoń z tyłka Harry’ego do jego twarzy, delikatnie przyciskając ją do jego policzka. - Harry, czego chcesz?

\- Chcę twojego penisa - mówi Harry, jego głos załamuje się podczas mówienia, a wszystkim co Louis chce zrobić to ponowne pocałowanie go, pocałunek, który z pewnością może sprawić, że Harry roztopi się w jego ramionach. Jego uda są ciepłe oraz ciasno oplatają jego biodra.

\- Chcesz go tak? Na moim podołku? - Pyta, kiedy ponownie obejmuje tyłek Harry’ego, przyciągając go bliżej, pomagając mu. To mogłoby być chore, to w jaki sposób Harry się na nim kołysze, jego oddech owiewa szyję, policzki i usta Louisa.

Harry jest tak gorąco do niego przyciśnięty i to naprawdę powinno być wystarczające. Gdyby to było wszystkim czego Harry chciał. Nie podnosi się, próbując stłumić swoje jęki, pot i preejakulat łączą się w mieszankę pomiędzy pośladkami Harry’ego.

Harry zostaje w miejscu i łapie swój oddech, kiedy penis Louisa pociera się o jego obręcz. - Haz?

\- Myślę, myślę, że od tyłu - mówi i czka, jego ramiona trzęsą się, znajdując się pod szyją Louisa.

Louis powoli wydycha powietrze, aby zebrać się w sobie. Mamrocze - W porządku - głównie do samego siebie. Mogą to zrobić. - Przesunę cię, dobrze, Haz?

Harry kiwa głową, a jego mięśnie wydają się zrelaksować pod dotykiem Louisa. Jest delikatny, kiedy pomaga Harry’emu zejść ze swojego podołka. Biorąc poduszkę, by położyć ją na środku łóżka, aby amortyzować biodra Harry’ego. Harry łatwo się przesuwa, nawet nie próbuję ocierać się o pościel, kiedy zerka na niego.

Harry jest bliżej odrzuconej tubki lubrykantu i w ciszy podaje ją Louisowi. Patrząc na to jak ten ją otwiera i rozprowadza zawartość na swoje palce, wylewając nieco na tyłek Harry’ego.

Nie przestaje rozglądać się do tyłu, kiedy palce Louisa go otwierają, wykorzystując czas i pracując nad tym co wie, że będzie dla niego dobre. Jeden palec zamienia się w dwa, a następnie w trzy. Oczy Harry’ego robią się szkliste, a jego język wystaje zza jego ust. Wypycha się do dłoni Louisa, pieprząc się na jego palcach.

Louis ma swoje oczy ulokowane na twarzy Harry’ego. Nie może patrzeć na miejsce gdzie jego palce zanurzają się w ciele Harry’ego, wie że gdyby spojrzał, najprawdopodobniej od razu, by doszedł. Harry zaciska się rytmicznie wokół niego. Jest taki ciepły oraz potrzebujący i jest to wystarczające, aby sprawić, żeby złapał za podstawę jego penisa, ściskając go mocno.

Harry jęczy delikatnie, kiedy Louis uderza w odpowiednie miejsce. - Jeśli nadal będziesz tak robił to dojdę.

Harry rozdrabnia, prawie brzmiąc tak jakby go coś bolało. I to najprawdopodobniej jest prawdą, jego plecy są zarumienione, tył jego włosów jest pokryty potem. Jego uda trzęsą się, kiedy rozwiera je, by zrobić więcej miejsca dla Louisa.

Louis przełyka, wycofując swoje palce oraz szukając prezerwatywy w szafce nocnej. Harry wciąż mruga leniwie na niego z miejsca, w którym leży, liżąc swoje wargi, kiedy Louis zakłada prezerwatywę i nawilża swojego penisa.

Harry unosi się na łóżku, unosząc swoje biodra w zaproszeniu, a Louis nie marnuje czasu, palcem krążąc w jego dziurce, póki nie wpycha do niej główki swojego penisa. To gładkie wślizgnięcie, gładkie oraz palące, sprawiające że Louis zaciska swoje zęby.

\- Kurwa, Harry… - jęczy. Harry zaciska się wokół niego. To już za dużo. Jego penis jest w płomieniach i może poczuć jak jego serce wali w jego klatce piersiowej, może poczuć swój puls, może poczuć jak całe jego ciało wali.

Harry jęczy coś co brzmi jak. - O mój Boże, rusz się - a Louis czuje się zobowiązany.

\- Właściwie to się - zaczyna Louis, dysząc, poruszając się i to tak jakby Harry nawet nie zarejestrował dźwięku. Jego głowa jest zakopana w poduszce, bałagan włosów wokół jego głowy.

Louis odsuwa się, by spojrzeć na miejsce gdzie jego ciało jest połączone z ciałem Harry’ego. Jego kutas… kutas Harry’ego… wślizguje się do jego tyłka, końcowe nerwy buzują. Całe jego ciało, jego twarz, jego kończyny, wszystko jest w płomieniach. To się dzieje.

To niedorzeczne, ledwie może oddychać, więc odwraca się i - to się naprawdę dzieje - mówi. Może poczuć jak to nadchodzi, śmiech buduje się w jego brzuchu razem z wielkim strachem przed przyjemnością.

\- Co? - Pyta ze śmiertelną powagą Harry, wykręcając się pod nim.

Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale śmieje się. Pieprzy sam siebie, Harry jest pieprzon przez siebie, to wszystko jest takie dziwne. Jest tak niesamowicie nakręcony, wszystkie jego nerwy buzują, płoną, a przyjemność się w nim buduje, zjeżdżając do jego pachwin, ale wciąż nie może przestać się śmiać.

\- Dlaczego się śmiejesz? Przestań - dyszy Harry i zaciska się wokół niego. Louis traci swoje tempo, niepewny tej sensacji. Musi się położyć na łóżku, jedną dłonią wędrując bezcelowo po plecach Harry’ego.

\- To ty, ale to ja, wiesz?

\- Nie może uwierzyć, że teraz o tym mówisz - odypskowuje Harry i silnie wyrzuca swoje biodra do tyłu. Śmiech kompletnie zanika w jego gardle oraz musi zablokować swoje nogi, aby się kontrolować. Harry musiał wziąć jego śmiech jak wyzwanie do pieprzenia go na śmierć, ale szczerze on nie zamierza się skarżyć. To perfekcyjna droga, tak długo jak się troszczy.

Ledwo musi się ruszyć, wciąż jest w miejscu, kiedy Harry sam pracuje swoimi plecami na jego kutasie i Boże. Obejmuje biodra Harry’ego, przyciskając miejsca, które wie, że są na nim wrażliwe. Najprawdopodobniej zostawi znaki, wciskając kciuki.

Obydwoje są spoconym bałaganem, a kiedy Harry wydaje się tracić pęd, Louis powoli zaczyna się w niego wbijać, ciągle i stanowczo napierając na jego prostatę.

\- No dalej, dotknij się - mamrocze, przyciskając buziaka do pleców Harry’ego. Dłoń Harry’ego znika za nim. Mięśnie na jego plecach i ramionach wyginają się, kiedy to robi, wytwarzając dźwięk, który wślizguje się prosto pod skórę Louisa.

Louis może dojść w każdej chwili, wstrzymuje się już od jakiegoś czasu, a kiedy Harry mocno sapie, Louis wykonuje ostatnie porządne pchnięcie, wypełniając prezerwatywę, a Harry zaciska się mocno wokół niego.

Natychmiastowo opadają, a Louis ostrożnie się wysuwa, opadając na plecy. Wysiłkiem jest wstanie i zdjęcie prezerwatywy, jego kończyny wydają się być nieskrępowane. Harry mruga na niego z miejsca, w którym leży na łóżku, jego oczy są czystsze niż Louis kiedykolwiek je widział.

Louis opada obok niego, przybliżając się tak jak tylko może, jego stopy pocierają o goleń Harry’ego.

Zduszone - O mój Boże - opuszcza usta Harry’ego, kiedy drga, a przerywa mu stłumiony śmiech.

\- Właśnie to do ciebie doszło? - Drażni się Louis, a w jakiś sposób twarz Harry’ego staje się jeszcze bardziej czerwona. Kiwa głową, przyciskając nos do ramienia Louisa. Louis byłby całkowicie szczęśliwy, gdyby zostali tak przez resztę dnia. To nie tak, że jest wiele rzeczy, które mają zrobić.

Przeczyszcza swoje gardło, dłonią pocierając jego klatkę piersiową. - Cóż, sądzę, że niewielka liczba osób może powiedzieć, że pieprzyła samych siebie.

\- Zawsze mówiłem, że bym to zrobił gdybym mógł - żartuje Louis, a Harry się krzywi.

\- Dlaczego to lubisz? - Pyta, nim przygryza obrzęk na bicepsie Louisa, poruszając jego ramieniem. - Cholernie nieznośny.

\- Kochasz to.

Harry mruczy w odpowiedzi, ale nic nie mówi. Jego palce wędrują po obojczykach Louisa oraz wzdłuż jego klatce piersiowej. Nie ma w tym żadnego celu, tylko delikatny dotyk. Louis zamyka swoje oczy i pozwala mu odkrywać.

Nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, który rozprzestrzenia się na całej jego twarzy. Jego policzki płoną od uśmiechania się tak szeroko, ale nawet się tym nie przejmuje. Ma ze sobą Harry’ego w łóżku, nasyconego i spokojnego. Atmosfera wydaje się bardziej czuła oraz czystsza, ale nie delikatniejsza. Miękki dotyk palców Harry’ego przy jego żebrach uziemia go w tym momencie.


	6. Rozdział 6

Po krótkiej drzemce Harry decyduje się na prysznic. Nie ma prawidłowej klimatyzacji w mieszkaniu, więc czuje jak jest przykryty cienką warstwą potu.

Louis pozwala mu iść pierwszemu i w międzyczasie ogłasza, że idzie do Nando’s i że oczekuje deseru.

Jedzą w łóżku, ręcznik przykrywa kołdrę na wypadek, gdyby coś im pociekło oraz oglądają online Bake Off. Przy każdym nowym zadaniu Louis pyta Harry’ego czy ten potrafił, by to zrobić, a co zrobiłby inaczej od zawodników. Kończy obiecując Louisowi, że zrobi niedługo eklerki, nawet jeśli jest przekonany, że Louisowi się one nie spodobają.

Deser składa się z lodowych kanapek i zakładają się o to kto może bardziej się usposobić w drugiego. Przegrany nie będzie mógł użyć chusteczki do wytarcia się.

Harry jest całkiem pewien, że jest najlepszy w imitowaniu Louisa, czego po prostu nie chce przyznać. W ramach pocieszenia zgadza się oblizać palce Harry’ego, by w ten sposób je umyć, ale udaje mu się tylko z jedną dłonią, nim Harry nie może już długiej tego znieść, pociągając go i zachłannie go całując. Louis nie wydaje się mieć coś przeciwko, wspinając się na podołek Harry’ego i pochylając się bliżej, jego waga jest komfortowa i znajoma.

O północy, siedzą na przeciwko siebie na łóżku i wpatrują się w siebie.Obydwoje są w majtkach, ich nagie kolana się dotykają, a Harry nie może przestać machać swoją wolną stopą, by drapać łydkę Louisa swoimi palcami.

\- Może musimy zamknąć oczy - mówi Louis, kciukiem pocierając o wewnętrzną stronę kolana Harry’ego, nim siada prosto.

Harry nie jest pewien jak długo tak siedzą, nie przejmował się sprawdzeniem godziny. - Skąd będziemy wiedzieli, że czas minął?

\- Możemy ustawić czasomierz - mówi Louis, schylając się do podłogi, gdzie jego telefon znajduje się w kieszeni. Ustawia czasomierz na 10 minut dla pewności. Rzuca go pomiędzy nimi.

Zamykają oczy. Harry może usłyszeć swój własny oddech jak i ten Louisa, wzmocnione dźwięki poprzez ciszę w pokoju. Unosi się, by było mu komfortowo, a syk pościeli jest niemal ogłuszający.

\- Ile czasu minęło? - Pyta, nawet jeśli wie, że Louis nie może odpowiedzieć. Po prostu chce usłyszeć coś innego niż odgłosy jakie wydają ich ciała. Jest przekonany, że może usłyszeć bicie serca w swojej klatce piersiowej, jego skóra wibruje z każdym uderzeniem.

Przynajmniej Louis tego nie pieprzy i mu odpowiada. - Nie wiem - mówi, głęboko wydychając. Nie brzmi na podenerwowanego, co Harry przyjmuje z ulgą. Jeśli z Louisem jest w porządku, to z nim też. Może zacząć wariować, kiedy Louis też zacznie to robić.

Próbuje się ogarnąć, zagłębiając swój tyłek bardziej w materac. Harry sądzi, że może poczuć dziejące się rzeczy. Ale może to tylko jego oddech. I oddech Louisa. Oraz fakt, że siedzą razem w ciszy na łóżku. Razem, w ciszy. Jest przekonany, że nigdy nie był tak cicho w czyjejś obecności. To dziwne. Zastanawia się o czym myśli Louis. Czy w ogóle powinien o czymś myśleć? Co jeśli Harry wszystko rujnuje, podczas zbytnie myślenie?

\- Naprawdę chcę otworzyć swoje oczy.

\- Nie rób tego - mówi Louis, a Harry może usłyszeć jak ten się porusza, obejmując jego dłoń swoją dłonią. Jest ciepła i sucha oraz ściska wnętrze dłoni Harry’ego. Nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem Louis nie poci się jak świnia.

Przełyka z trudem. Wnętrze jego łokcia nieco go swędzi. Miło byłoby się podrapać. Jego plecy też, może Louis, by go pomasował? Może mogą się odwrócić.

\- Czujesz się inaczej? - Pyta Louis, a Harry naprawdę chcę mu powiedzieć to co chce usłyszeć.

Ściska mocniej swoją dłoń. Może swędzenie łokcia jest oznaką tego, że coś się dzieje. Jeśli naprawdę mocno się skoncentruje, myśli że może usłyszeć jak krew przepływa w jego uszach. Nerwy swędzą w jego szyi oraz po wewnętrznej stronie ramienia. Jest tak bardzo świadomy każdej pojedynczej części swojego ciała, coś musi się dziać.

\- Myślę, że moje nogi odpływają.

\- Hmm, nie brzmi dobrze - mówi Louis, łóżko unosi się pod Harrym, kiedy Louis się przesuwa.

\- Louis? - Otwiera ostrożnie swoje oczy, nie chcąc być nieposłusznym. Louis jest na nogach i znajduje się przy oknie. - Mówiłeś, aby się nie ruszać!

\- Widać, że to i tak nie działa - idzie w kierunku komody, otwierając ją. - Czy to w porządku, jeśli zapalę?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Myślę, że to zależy teraz od ciebie. - Przełyka, jego gardło wydaje się pełne i suche. Louis szpera w jego szufladzie, aby wyjąć paczkę Mayfairsów. To najprawdopodobniej nie jest najlepszy czas, aby zapytać o masaż, chociaż to z pewnością pozwoliłoby mu się uspokoić.

Ogląda jak Louis usadawia się na parapecie, wychylając się za okno, kiedy rozpala papierosa, troszcząc się o to, by nie dymić do środka.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły?

Louis wydaje się być zaskoczony tym pytaniem, pochylając się przy oknie. Kieruje swój nadgarstek na dół, aby pozbyć się popiołu.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz.

\- To moja wina.

Louis kręci głową. - Wiesz, że gdybym teraz nie palił to bym tobą potrząsnął.

Harry wzrusza ramionami, bawiąc się rąbkiem kołdry.

\- Nie mógłbym być na ciebie zły. Powiedziałem ci dzisiaj rano, że moglibyśmy zbić fortunę. Jestem tego pewien. - Uśmiecha się teraz, ale jego wyraz twarzy wciąż jest ciepły i uprzejmy, całkowicie się nie przejmuje. - Może będę musiał porzucić regularne życie na rzecz podróżowania dla nauki czy coś, ale zbilibyśmy fortunę.

Louis gadi swojego papierosa o parapet z ciężkim westchnieniem.

\- Co jest? - Harry czuje jak jego brwi natychmiastowo się marszczą oraz od razu unosi się na łóżku, jego nogi i kręgosłup się napinają, na myśl o tym, że Louis jest smutny.

\- Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli tak zostaniemy to będę musiał odświeżyć całą twoją garderobę, to będzie drogie.

\- Hej! Myślałem, że lubisz moje ubrania. Powiedziałeś, że wyglądam dobrze we wszystkim.

\- Tak, ale nie są mną, wiesz? - Idzie w kierunku szafy i przesuwa swoją dłonią po znajdujących się tam koszulkach. - Kwiaty nigdy nie były moją rzeczą.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz sobie z tego żartować.

\- Nie żartuję.

Harry grymasi się na to, a Louis się śmieje. - Mam na myśli, okej, trochę sobie żartuję, ale to wciąż jest prawdą, co nie?

Klatka piersiowa Harry’ego wydaje wypełniać się powietrzem, jasnym oraz uciążliwym w tym samym czasie. Nie wie jak Louis tak po prostu może się tym nie przejmować. Na miłość boską, jest praktycznie przywiązany do Harry’ego, bez żadnej szansy ucieczki. Mówi, nie patrząc w tym czasie na Louisa.

\- Dlaczego miałbym chcieć się od ciebie uwolnić, H?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Po prostu nie chcę byś czuł się ograniczony.

Louis śmieje się na to. Zamyka okno, nim wczołguje się z powrotem do łóżka. - Nie łapiesz? I tak utknę z tobą. Nie mógłbyś się mnie pozbyć nawet gdybyś chciał, nawet przed tym.

\- Tak?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Po prostu nie chcę być czuł się ograniczony.

Louis śmieje się z tego. Zamyka okno, nim wczołguje się z powrotem do łóżka. - Nie łapiesz? I tak bym z tobą utknął. Nie mógłbyś się mnie pozbyć, nawet przed tym.

\- Tak?

Harry czuje się tak, jakby jego wnętrzności miały się roztopić. Louis mruga na niego z otwartym wyrazem twarzy oraz uśmiechem, tak jakby wszystko było na swoim miejscu, ale nie jest, prawda?

\- Nie wydaje ci się, że wszystko zepsuliśmy przez… no wiesz? - Louis mruga na niego, a jego twarz jest pusta. Harry bierze głęboki wdech, wewnątrz skręcając się nad potencjalną odpowiedzią. - Poprzez uprawianie seksu i w ogóle?

\- Co? Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Czy to nie było zaklęcie miłosne? Wydaje się, że zadziałało.

\- Nie chciałem tego zrobić z powodu zaklęcia. - Harry czuje potrzebę wyjaśnienia. W pewien sposób myśli, że Louis sądzi, iż tak jest go boli. - I tak bym tego chciał.

\- Chociaż pomogło, prawda?

\- Czy to dlatego tego chciałeś? Z powodu zaklęcia? - Harry czuje jak jego twarz staje się ciepła oraz wstyd osadza się w jego żołądku. Ale musiał zapytać.

\- Harry, nie. Absolutnie nie. Bardziej jak, pomimo tego. I tak bym cię wziął, gdybym mógł, wiesz?

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu mówić takich rzeczy. - Louis dystansuje się na to, przyglądając się ostrożnie Harry’emu.

\- Ale to prawda. - Louis brzmi na oburzonego, ale jego brwi są zmarszczone z troską. - Chyba, że nie jesteśmy po tej samej stronie co jest w porządku. Mam na myśli, zgaduję, że mogę sobie z tym poradzić. - Mówi szybko, jego słowa szybko wystrzelają. Jego szczęka napina się, gdy przełyka.

\- Nie… ja nie. Mam na myśli - Harry musi się zatrzymać, przyciągając Louisa bliżej, odkąd ten się odsunął. - Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. Po prostu tego nie łapię? Dlaczego teraz mi to mówisz? Mówisz, że i tak chciałbyś ze mną być, ale nic z tym nie zrobiłeś? Jak mam to wziąść na poważnie?

Louis wzdycha, bawiąc się swoją dolną wargą. - Harry, mam tutaj swoją własną szufladę. Zawsze tutaj wracam, kiedy wychodzimy. Przytulamy się przez cały czas. Niby co więcej mam zrobić?

To naprawdę jest prawdą, wszystkie te rzeczy, na które Harry powinien zwracać większą uwagę, ale najwidoczniej był zbyt zajęty swoimi własnymi myślami, aby to zauważyć. Louis zawsze tu był. A Harry usychał z tęsknoty jak idiota.

\- Wiedziałeś… że fantazjuję o tobie?

Louis patrzy gdzie indziej, tak jakby był zażenowany. Wzrusza ramionami, ale pozostaje cicho. To może być największym przyznaniem, ale Harry i tak chcę więcej z niego wyciągnąć.

\- Niall powiedział, że mówię podczas snu.

Wzrok Louisa jest ostry i podejrzany. Nie wydaje się wierzyć w zmianę tematu. - Tak.

\- Więc to prawda?

\- Nie wiedziałeś tego? Naprawdę Haz? - Brzmi prawie tak, jakby czuł się niekomfortowo.

\- W takim razie czy powiedziałem, wtedy coś żenującego?

\- Wszystko co ludzie powiedzą podczas snu jest żenujące, nie jesteś wyjątkiem - próbuje zażartować.

Harry wytyka swój język do niego. Musi popchnąć go bardziej. - Czy to dlatego się dowiedziałeś, że się mi podobasz?

Louis uśmiecha się zaciskając wargi, tak jakby krzepił się odpowiedzią. - W pewien sposób zdałem sobie sprawę, że może… - Przeczyszcza swoje gardło i marszczy nos. - Chryste, to niezręczne.

\- Powiedz mi - mówi Harry, jest mu przykro z tego powodu jak bardzo nieśmiały wydaje się teraz Louis.

\- Nigdy wprost nie powiedziałeś, że mnie lubisz, ale w pewien sposób dużo o mnie mówiłeś. Czasami. Kiedy nie paplałeś o tym, że łóżko pachnie jak sałatka ziemniaczana. Więc myślałem, że może jest dla nas jakaś szansa.

\- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? - Harry czuje się tak jakby serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, jego skóra wydaje się być zbyt ciasna i zbyt ciepła. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jest aż tak oczywisty. A Louis wciąż się nie odsunął ani nie traktował go inaczej.

\- Nie chciałem cię stawiać w tym miejscu, prawda? To byłoby z mojej strony okropnym domniemaniem. Więc wiesz, ja po prostu… - zatrzymuje się i wzrusza ramionami. - Co mogłem zrobić? Sprawić abym był niezbędny w twoim życiu.

\- Nie szedłbym aż tak daleko - mówi Harry ze śmiechem, a Louis dźga go, by wrócił na miejsce. To, to jest nowe. Jest tak przyzwyczajony do obecności Louisa i do jego pewności w to robi. Wciąż ciężko jest mu wyobrazić sobie to, że czekał aż Harry załapie, ale po sposobie w jaki Louis chowa swoją głowę i wykrzywia swoje usta… może to zobaczyć. Jeszcze nie do końca to rozumie, ale może to zobaczyć. Kiedy mówi o tym, nie ma w nim tej łatwej pewności, która przyciąga do niego ludzi. Tak jakby mamrotanie Harry’ego przez sen mogło być jedynie nonsensem.

Bierze Louisa za nadgarstek i obejmuje nim swój, a twarz Louisa łagodnieje.

\- Jak widać wszystko czego potrzebowaliśmy to trochę irlandzkiej interwencji.

\- Nic nigdy nie jest z tobą łatwe, prawda, Haz? - Nie ma co się sprzeczać. Harry przyciska swoje wargi do kącika ust Louisa. Jest to krótkie, po prostu małe zapewnienie, nim z powrotem się odwraca.

\- Kto to mówi. - Mamrocze Harry, a Louis mruczy w odpowiedzi.

\- Musiałem za tobą nadążać, co nie? - Harry może poczuć jak żołądek Louisa się rozwija, kiedy bierze głęboki wdech, a jego kolana i nogi się unoszą tuż przy nim. Może mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Oprócz tego, Louis ma rację, a tak naprawdę to wcale nie jest wielką sprawą. Przemawia delikatniej, zakopując swoją głowę, kiedy kontynuuje. - Wiesz, po pierwsze to gdybym nie był takim głupkiem to nie bylibyśmy w takiej sytuacji. Więc to jest tak samo twoja wina jak moja, wiesz.

\- Masz rację, zgaduję że wina leży po obu stronach. - Harry nie może kontrolować swojej twarzy, jest przekonany, że wygląda na całkowicie wziętego, kiedy patrzy na Louisa, uśmiechającego się do niego w odpowiedzi. Louis kładzie się przy boku Harry’ego, a ten na niego patrzy.

Przytulają się, cisza przykrywa ich niczym kurtyna. Ale tym razem to nie jest dziwne albo ograniczające. Właściwie to tak jakby wszystko pomiędzy nimi było w porządku, ponieważ to ich dwójka.

Napięcie, które Harry cały czas przy sobie nosił zniknęło. Nawet nie był tego świadomy, póki nie czuje jak jego mięśnie się relaksują. Zmarszczka na jego czole znika, kiedy Louis całuje go tuż za linią włosów.

\- Będziemy musieli powiedzieć naszym mamom, prawda?

\- Prawdopodobnie będą wiedziały, jeśli będziemy chcieli to przed nimi ukryć.

\- Tak.

\- Przynajmniej moja mama będzie szczęśliwa z tego, że wkopaliśmy się razem.

Harry chce na to odpowiedzieć, chce zapytać o więcej. Chce wiedzieć o czym Jay męczyła Louisa o Harrym. Wie, że jego mama uśmiecha się za każdym razem, kiedy wspomina o Louisie, co sprawia, że po prostu woli nie wyciągać tego tematu. Czy to również przytrafiło się Louisowi?

Chce zapytać, ale Louis ziewa mocno, a ten czuje że sam również ziewa, naśladując go.

\- W porządku, śpiochu. Te wszystkie emocjonalne gadki mnie wykończyły.

Harry kiwa głową w zgodzie i nie waha się z odwróceniem, przyciskając swoje plecy do klatki piersiowej Louisa. To… nowe, posiadanie za sobą większej postury, ale prawdopodobnie może się do tego przyzwyczaić. Tak długo jak to jest Louis będzie dobrze.

\- Czuje się jak stereotypowa, duża łyżeczka - mamrocze Louis, kiedy wplata swoje palce w włosy Harry’ego.

\- Hej! - Harry unosi swoją głowę z powrotem do dotyku Louisa. Dotyk jego palców na czaszce jest uspokajający.

\- Nie w zły sposób - mówi Louis, nosem przebiegając po szyi Harry’ego. Usta Louisa są mokre i otwarte przy jego skórze, kiedy przyciska tam pocałunki. - Po prostu wiesz, jestem przyzwyczajony do trzymania kogoś większego. I nie mam już loków, które by mnie budziły, prawda?

\- Mhmm.

Przez chwilę są cicho, obydwoje spokojnie oddychają. Harry prawie może poczuć jak wpadają w objęcia snu, otoczeni przez mgłę, kiedy coraz wolniej mruga. Prawie odpłynął, kiedy pyta. - Louis? - Jego głos już jest śpiący i zmęczony.

Jednak i tak musi ponownie zapytać.

\- Więc będzie z nami w porządku?

\- Oczywiście, Haz, zawsze.

Harry odpływa z tymi słowami odbijającymi się w jego głowie. Czuje mniejszy ucisk w klatce piersiowej jak i w żołądku.


	7. Rozdział 7

Harry budzi się z buzią pełną włosów.

Jego pierwszym instynktem jest przybliżenie się, czuje ostry zapach Louisa przy swoim nosie. Nie miałby nic przeciwko trochę większej ilości tego, więc wędruje nosem po jego szyi, końcówki jego włosów łaskoczą nozdrza Harry’ego.

Jest twardy, oczywiście. Jak mógłby nie być skoro pupa Louisa jest przyciśnięta do jego krocza. Z każdym oddechem się przybliża, a Harry nic nie może na to poradzić, ale podąża za uczuciem również się przybliżając.

\- Ktoś tu jest rannym ptaszkiem - mówi Louis, jego głos jest gburowaty oraz miękki od snu, co sprawia, że Harry się uśmiecha póki to w niego nie uderza.

To naprawdę jest głos Louisa.

Otwiera szybko oczy, będąc twarzą do głowy Louisa. To naprawdę pupa Louisa przyciska się do niego i to jego paznokcie drapią jego przedramię.

\- Louis, zadziałało. Miałeś rację. - Najprawdopodobniej brzmi jak maniak, ale naprawdę nie może w to uwierzyć. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Louis odsuwa się od niego, a Harry wzdryga się na utratę kontaktu. Jak ma teraz przetrwać bez tego co miał. Dąsa się dla efektu, kiedy Louis się odwraca.

\- Naprawdę jesteś zaskoczony tym, że miałeś w czymś rację?

\- Mam na myśli, że kto by pomyślał, że to będzie takie proste?

\- Po pierwszy to kto by pomyślał, że inicjatorem tego będzie irlandzki leprechaun krążący wokół ognisko, rzucający lalkami voodoo i obsmarowujący się czarnym puddingiem.

Harry wybucha śmiechem, a Louis dźga go w klatkę piersiową, kąciki jego oczu rozkosznie się marszczą.

\- To się nie wydarzyło.

\- Ale to świetne wyobrażenie, co nie?

Harry nie waha się przed przyciągnięciem Louisa bliżej. Już nie będzie się powstrzymywał od tego co chce. Louis łatwo się dostosowuje, wnętrze jego dłoni jest ciepłe przy jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Tak.

\- Tak bardzo jak chciałbym myśleć, że to ja sprawiłem, iż skończyliśmy z naszym eksperymentem, nie sądzę, że to to.

\- Po prostu nie… nie. - Jęczy Harry, ale nie może powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu przed rozszerzeniem się, więc zakrywa twarz dłonią, wciąż się śmiejąc.

\- Co, czy ty się skarżysz? - Louis wyprostowuje się, jego drży od tego. - Sądzę, że wykonałem naprawdę dobrą robotę.

\- O mój boże, zamknij się.

\- Co? Nie mogę być dumny z mojej pracy? - Wytyka swój język. Jego biodra są przyciśnięte do Harry’ego, a on także jest twardy, powoli ociera się o bruneta. - Czy ty się skarżysz?

\- Nie, żadnego skarżenia się. - Harry kręci głową. Chwyta Louisa za biodra. Jest przytłoczony wesołością oraz pragnieniem bycia blisko, cały czas i pochyla się, by przycisnąć swoje wargi do warg Louisa. Z łatwością do siebie przylegają i jest to tak dobre jak wczoraj, jeśli nie lepsze. Wysuwa swój język do przodu, chcąc posmakować wnętrza ust Louisa i ssie jego wargę. Louis opiera się, jego wargi przybliżają się, ale miękną pod jego dotykiem.

Louis odsuwa się ze zmarszczonym nosem. - Poranny oddech.

\- Więc w takim razie ci to odpowiada? Z tym?

\- Z byciem znów w moim ciele? Tak, sądzę że przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że muszę stawać na palcach, by sięgnąć po herbatę. - Wkłada swoją stopę pomiędzy łydki Harry’ego, pięta niemal boleśnie pociera jego włosy, ale Harry nie chcę stracić kontaktu.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że chcę cię w jakikolwiek sposób. Wciąż mam to na myśli. - Jego twarz jest delikatna, prawie zamiera, a jego palce u stóp się podwijają. - Chociaż tęsknię za pomalowanymi paznokciami.

\- Myślę, że mogę w tym pomóc - drażni się Harry i przyciska swoje wargi do tych Louisa Mruczy, jego wargi są ciepłe, delikatne i jest to takie dobre jak wczoraj, a nawet lepsze.

\- Miło - mruczy Harry, a oczy Louisa się marszczą.

\- Martwiłeś się, Harold? - Mówi z przedrzeźniającą powagą.

\- Wcale nie. - Harry pochyla się bliżej po kolejny pocałunek. Utrzymują go czystym, ale skóra Harry’ego wciąż swędzi i jest twardy co nie okazuje żadnych znaków rozproszenia.

Louis wygląda na zadowolonego, kiedy się odsuwa. Mruga niewinnie do Harry’ego, palcami wędrując po jego bicepsie, łaskocząc przednią część jego łokcia. - Myślisz, że z tym też mógłbym pomóc? - Przysuwa się, jego biodra prawie zderzają się z tymi Harry’ego i jak najlepiej stara się o niego ocierać.

\- To okropne. - Harry śmieje się, ale nie pozwala Louisowi się odsunąć, zaciska uchwyt na jego biodrach, kiedy ociera się o twardość Louisa. - Ale przypuszczam, że mogłeś mnie przekonać.

\- Och? - Krzyczy Louis i otwiera swoje usta, jakby chciał świętować, ale zamiast tego jęczy, kiedy Harry się zniża, aby zrobić malinkę na obojczyku Louisa, samemu chcąc dodać trochę koloru.

\- Jesteś już głodny?

Louis kręci głową, niepewny oddech wydostaje się z jego warg, kiedy Harry szczypie jego sutki. - Prawdopodobnie możemy trochę poczekać - mówi - mówi i to jest dokładnie tym co Harry chciał usłyszeć.

~*~

\- Więc teraz to czymś jest? - Pyta Niall, wskazując pomiędzy Louisa i Harry’ego, swoimi na w pół zjedzonym tostem. Są na kanapie, siedzą w swoich zwyczajowych miejscach, oprócz tego, że Harry pociera teraz nogę Louisa, razem z łydką i delikatnie muska jego kostki. On i Louis dzielą talerz tostów i bekonu, spoczywający na udach Louisa.

\- Czy nie o to w tym chodziło? - Pyta Louis, a Niall uśmiecha się szeroko i krzywo.

\- Czy dostanę podziękowania? - Dodaje Niall z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

\- Nie - mówi z kamienną miną Louis, a Harry nic nie może na to poradzić, ale śmieje się w swoją herbatę.

\- Stało się to przed czy po tym jak zamieniliście się ciałami?

\- Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć - drażni się Harry, poruszając swoimi brwiami. Louis wybucha śmiechem, pochylając się do przodu, aby przycisnąć palce do twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Nie doprowadzaj go do traumy, H, wciąż musimy przeżyć co najmniej resztę lata.

\- Prawda

\- Wasza dwójka jest dziwniejsza niż myślałem, poza tym co sądziłem.

Louis przewraca oczami. - Nie znasz nawet połowy - mówi.

\- Heej - zwraca mu uwagę Harry, szczypiąc łydkę Louisa.

\- To nie jest zła rzecz, Haz - drażni się z nim Louis.

Niall ignoruje ich dwójkę, ciężko opadając na poduchę leżącą u nóg sofy.

\- Muszę wam powiedzieć, że dzięki Bogu, iż wasza teoria się sprawdziła, nie chciałem wam tego mówić, ale moja babcia nie miała pojęcia jak to odwrócić.

\- Co? - Krzyczy Harry, wtedy kiedy Louis mówi. - Powiedziałeś, że twoja babcia nie ma telefonu.

Niall wpatruje się w nich z niedowierzaniem. - Oczywiście, że ma telefon, nie jest jakąś wieśniarą.

\- Cóż, musieliśmy naprawdę nie być sobą, skoro kupiliśmy to kłamstwo - mamrocze Louis i naprawdę to jest prawdą. Dlaczego do diaska mu uwierzyli? Później będą musieli się za to odegrać.

\- Naprawdę nie wiedziała jak to naprawić?

\- Miała pomysł, ale zawierało to czekanie do soboty, gdzie księżyc zanika, by przeciwdziało to piątkowej pełni, która miała wtedy miejsce. Coś związanego z magią księżyca czy coś. Biorąc to pod uwagę moje szanse na przeżycie dużo mówiąc, szanse na odwrócenie tego w najbliższej przyszłości były by zerowe, więc nie zwracałem na to zbytniej uwagi. - Szczerzy się do nich ze swojego miejsca na podłodze.

\- Jak miło, że to teraz mówisz - zwraca mu uwagę Louis z oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem. - Czymś jeszcze chciałbyś się podzielić z klasą?

\- Cóż - mówi, przerysowując to. Bierze kolejny gryz swojego tosta, kontynuując z pełną buzią. - Może pozwoli, by cała ta sytuacja spłynęła na Liama, on chce przyjść i zrobić mecz rewanżowy z tobą, Louis.

Louis jęczy, kubek herbaty unosi się do jego ust. - On chce wykorzystać okazję z naszego nieszczęścia oraz z beznadziejności Harry’ego w nogę, by powiedzieć, że mnie pokonał? Jak nisko musi upaść? Oczekiwałem od niego czegoś więcej.

\- Hej! - Krzyczy Harry, ale jest na wpół zraniony. - Wiesz, że cię słyszę.

Louis wyciąga się, klepiąc go prosto w twarz. Harry wykorzystuje okazję, by wytknąć swój jeżyk i by polizać wnętrze dłoni Louisa. To nie wydaje się go powstrzymywać.

\- Więc chcesz mu powiedzieć, że to koniec, wszystko wróciło do normy? - Niall wygląda na pełnego nadziei, co jest dzwonami pogrzebowymi na jego sugestię. Powinien wiedzieć lepiej.

\- Absolutnie nie - prycha Louis.

Louis drapie szczękę Harry’ego, całkowicie nie zwracając uwagi na swoją wilgotną dłoń.

\- Chcesz udawać przez kolejny dzień? Naprawdę zmiksować mózg Liama? - Porusza swoimi brwiami, a usta Harry’ego poszerzają się. To sporne pytanie, nie ma w tej chwili pytania, na które Harry mógłby odpowiedzieć nie.

\- Para, która kmini razem, zostaje razem.

\- Chryste, możesz uwierzyć, że teraz z tym utknąłem?

\- Wiesz, że to kochasz.

\- Do niczego się nie przyznaję.

\- W porządku. Łapię. Pomyśleć, że nawet nie dostałem podziękowań - prycha Niall, wstając i odwracając się na pięcie oraz pozostawiając Harry’ego i Louisa ze swoim śniadaniem.

Louis przewraca oczami. W porządku Nialler, ja i Haz mamy pewne plany. Dzięki za nic.

Niall macha na nich, kiedy wychodzi. Harry z pewnością oczekuje, że Louis zacznie gadać o ich planie gry, ale ten zostaje cicho. Przytula się bliżej Harry’ego, próbując ukraść trochę jego herbaty. Pozwoliłby wziąć Louisowi cały cholerny kubek, jeśliby chciał, ale on jedynie bierze łyka, przyciskając kubek z powrotem do pięści Harry’ego.


End file.
